Aftermath of 39's Giving Day
by hellcove18
Summary: I know its late, but I have planning to write a tribute to the most awesome concert that I avent the chance to go, anyway the story is about the life of people that revolve around the chance of meeting the four Vocaloid after the concert, so enjoy
1. Prologue To The Past

PROLOGUE TO PAST

It's already way past 2 in the morning, as I gazed at the mini clock on the screen. Great. Knowing my biological clock, my beauty sleep for the night had just flown away. It's not too bad though. At least, I can make use of the time to finish up the paperwork for the big event tomorrow. Being an organizer is not a walk through the park, more like I took a detour to the hell of bureaucracy.

There, it finally finished. With a triumphant smile, I took a sip of my hot chocolate. Ah, the feeling of satisfaction combined with the melting chocolate in my mouth took me to cloud nine.

As I took another sip, my eyes fall on the picture on the desk. It was a picture taken years ago, featuring a group of people of about 15 to 25 years old. The picture is great and all, showing a joyous occasion with the smiles but anyone can detect that there was something wrong with picture. With a glance, it look just like any other picture, but if one look at it closer, the positioning of the group does not add up. That's because there were 4 people-two girls, a woman and a boy, to be exact, missing, as in they were there but shouldn't be there. Its not that they were sick or had something else that was more important. It just they could not be there or should not be there.

That's because they are virtual idols, and it's just a miracle that they can make themselves appear as a solid entity in this reality. And as they suddenly reappear, so were how they suddenly vanished without leaving a trace except for the memories of people that has come close contact with them.

I suddenly have the urged to gaze on the sky. Don't ask me why, I just did. I went to the window and sat on its windows sill, still holding the mug as I gazed through the night. The dark sky is like a black hole that would engulf everything in its darkness. Even the moon shine is hardly visible. Then, I noticed four little twinkling stars, grouped together forming an unfamiliar zodiac.

Somehow those small stars remind of them. The cheerful and playful smile of the fruity twins. The shimmering and lovely pink hair of a hot looking lady who may or not wearing panties. And finally the fluttering twin tails of a teenage girl, her light olive hair bring calm and peace to mind, such as her smile. The vague images of our memories together years back play like a broken VHS in my mind.

I took my time, afraid to open my eyes as I feared they might disappear. And they did, leaving me and few others who wished for more times to hang out and have a wonderful time together.

It was about 5 years ago, on this very same day...

9 March 0f 2010, the sky was also the same

Rin, Len, Luka and Miku. Will we meet you guys again this year?

I closed my eyes again, hoping to see them once more.


	2. Chapter 1:First Encounter

Okay here is the 1st chapter of my tribute to the 39's Giving day Concert. So, please enjoy it as much I enjoy writing it.

….

Chapter 1: FIRST ENCOUNTER START WITH PUFF PUFF ACTION

"Huh, those are some weird stars"

And I wasn't lying. It was a clear sky and with only the moon to shine over the night, particularly because it was raining earlier. Yet there were four stars, their twinkles and shine are brighter even than the moon. Those four stars were twinkling in a weird ways. I don't know if my eyes were playing trick on me, but I swore that the stars blink and arrange themselves accordingly from time to time. Sometimes I can make a leek out of the constellation, then it somehow change into banana then orange, and finally an octopus head? Hmmm, these prove either that my Diet Coke actually have alcohol in it or I have a lot of 'free' time.

I glance over my watch as I took another gulp of my Diet Coke. Drat! My breaks time is over and I should hurried up or suffer the torturing lectures from my supervisor. My God, who would guess that a shorty guy like that can do so much bickering? I crumpled the can with my hand and take an aim at the nearest trash can.

Ready.

Aim. And throw.

Dang! It misses. Whatever, I should get back to work. There is a lot of thing to be packed as the concert has ended for the night. Speaking of the concert, it was the most bizarre thing that I ever witness. Usually, those who get to perform at Zepp Tokyo, one of the largest performance halls in Tokyo have large fan base or their songs have made it to Oricon chart. Well, I am not saying that the ones that were performing just now does not fit that criteria, since the hall was full and the event was pretty successful. It's just that the artists that were performing do not even have a solid body; they were just programs for God's sake. What were they called? Vocalist? Vocasing? Whatever. As far I know those who that came were otakus, a fragment from society that was considered freaks in Japan. Well, I don't hate them though; at least they have the obsession and motivation to keep on living. Who am I to judge?

And there. That was the last box. Phew. I thought this was an easy job for quick money, so I volunteered to help as one of my sister's friend's cousin mentioned about some empty spots for part-timers. He said it would be exciting and thrilling to work backstage during a live performance. Remind me not to believe every mince of words that come out of his mouth ever again. It was not fun at all. There was not even a moment that I could sat down and relax. Every second there would be orders of this and that. Come to think of it, if those otakus didn't come in a ridiculously large crowd, there would not be such bustling scenario. Now that gives me the reason to hate them. Darn otakus!Those Akihabara freaks and Ikebukuro poison girls should just stay where they belong. Why come all the way to Odaiba and gave me such a hard time?

I looked around the rooms where the store the fancy and high-techs equipments used for the concerts. I can see some guitars and musical equipments packaged carefully in styrofoam. There was also a very big screen, probably used to project some cool CG effects to make up for the 'presence' of the artist. They look rather expensive. It would take a lifetime of an average Joe to pay these up in case he broke any. Boy, I would rather not be that person.

''PACHI"

Okay, that doesn't sound good. It seems I have step on something-oh God, I hope it wasn't anything expensive. And suddenly there was a whiz sound coming from behind my back. Great. That sure going to add up into my inbox of worries. I turned to face the would-be torture of a lifetime. There was the big screen I passed earlier. Except now it kind of shimmering with neon light. Oh, the thing I step on just now was probably the switch. Thank God it wasn't anything serious and who the heck left such thing lying around like that. I took the liberty to be the nice guy and put it somewhere safer, out of reach and out of mind.

When I come back, I noticed there was a person behind the screen. It was a girl, about 16 years old. Wait, those twin tails, the weird uniform and light olive hair that oddly seems natural enough. Where have I seen this girl before? Suddenly it struck me. Ceh, this must be one of the infamous obsessed cosplayer, breaking into the store room in search for souvenir.

"Hey, miss! You are not allowed in here so be a good girl and go home".

No answer. Okay, that kinda pissed me off. I strode toward her. Oh, boy! That girl would be chased out of this place with more than just sore ass.

Then, I stop. Oh man, what a laugh. I f anyone see me right now, they might be ROFLOL. It was the screen. It was projecting a virtual image of the girl that sang on the stage tonight. Still, this was some masterpiece indeed. I was at the back the whole time so I can only hear the machine-like voice sings all the songs. I have no idea that the image could be so human-like this up close. I took a step and observed the image closer. Hmm, 'she' seems cute like this-peacefully asleep like any a robot that are waiting for orders.

The image and I were only a breath away from each other, and then the eyes suddenly pop open. Startled, I jumped back a little. Something wrong with the system, I guess. Then I noticed that image was staring at me. Creepy. Before I could react, there was this blinding light coming from the screen engulfing the room, preventing me from have a clear vision. Then, something or someone just fall on me, causing my body to twirl around before falling, head first. Luckily I landed on something soft.

Wait, soft?

Curiously, I placed my hand on the 'soft thing', trying to feel it. It was indeed soft like marshmallow. Another its notable features are it is round, and it was medium sized. Following my instinct, I squeezed it a little. Then, there was a brief body movement under me and also I think I heard a soft moan. Okay, that fit the entire picture. Now, to see the one I was having puff puff action with and hopefully, she was kind enough not to scream. With that kind of hope, I slowly raised my head.

There our eyes meet.

What a cutie.

Her face is flawless, smooth like a pearl. Her hair that fashioned in twin tails seems nice to touch and its smell of something sweet. Her pink and small lips are quivering, letting small breath from time to time. I can't help but want to pinch her cute nose. Her light green eyes, probably wearing a contact, were staring straight at me. Her eyes were teary and that make her more cute and innocence. Tears? Then, I noticed her expression and also the position that we are in. I also noticed that I haven't moved my hand from its previous place. She is going to scream, isn't she?

"KYA..Mpfhh", I quickly put my hand over her mouth. If I haven't done that, God knows where I am going to spend the rest of the night. A bed behind bar is not my idea of relaxation after a sweaty night.

"Wait, please don't scream and calm down. I am sorry. I didn't mean to. Don't worry, there was barely anything that I could feel with, so you are safe".

She glare menacingly at me and her eyes screamed 'WHAT?YOU TAKE THAT BACK!' Okay, I guess that was my bad.

"Sorry, my bad. Actually, yours feel good, probably the best I ever felt," and then she blushed while raising an eyebrow, "okay that's make me sound like a pervert, so forget it."

Wait, what the heck she is doing here? Is she a thief? I pressed my hand more on her mouth and enter interrogation mode.

"Hey, who are you? What with the funny clothes? How did you get in here? Speak! Or I will call the security and have you…YEOWW!"

Did she just bit my hand? That hurt damn it!

"You bitch…"

She was gasping when she look at me with her round puppy eyes.

"Sorry master, but you are being mean. You nearly choked me to death. And how I am supposed to answer you master if you cover my mouth?"

Good point, and what did she just call me? My mind is still fuzzy, focusing on the pain inflected on my hand. Urgh, I hope I won't catch any infection like rabies.

Before I could say anything, she stood up and said, "Now, master. There is no time to loose. Show me the stage"

"Huh!" is all I can muttered. What this girl blabbering about? Ignoring me, she quickly walked toward the door.

"Master, what are you waiting for? Come on, I need to sing," she turned at me while standing with both her hand at her waist, beside the door. I stood there dumbfounded, still processing of what just happened.

"Fine, I will look for it by myself," she puffed her cheeks, cute, then she smiled and said "well, meet you at the stage master," and with that she took off.

My train of thoughts are still processing when it hits me. Of course! She is a wacko. With that all her weird actions and behaviors just now will make sense and perfectly logical. I smiled, satisfied after producing such smart conjecture.

I stared at the door. She was nowhere to be seen. I would not follow her. It's not my problem if she bumps into the staff and get into trouble. I am not the one who let her in. What do I care if she got caught and thrown into jail? That's her problem not mine.

Drat.

I should chase after her, shouldn't I?

Yeah, I should. God, this is so much pain in the ass!

…

Okay, that's the end of 1st chapter folk. Hope you enjoy it. Look forward to the next chapter on next Monday. By the way, I was Odaiba, Zepp Tokyo was real, so check it out if you don't believe me^^.

Hellcove: Miku, what you doing at the corner?

Miku : (feeling her breast) I am not pettanko(flat).


	3. Chap 2: Not Doing The 'Right' Thing

Alright, second chapter is finished. Its not Monday yet but since I finish early, why don't post it earlier right?Hope you guys enjoy it^^.

...

Chapter 2: Not Doing the 'Right' Thing

It wont take too long till someone would notice and catch that crazy girl. With that weird outfit and notable cute face, she is hardly invisible. In fact, it doesn't take me more than 5 minutes till I hear a girl squealing and screaming with a familiar yet dreadful bickering. Well, this isn't going to be pretty.

And I was right. It seems my grumpy supervisor, Captain Oto, have caught our little mischief. Oto is a grumpy and short old man that insists everyone including the higher ups to call him 'Captain'. Used to in the army once, so he probably wants to retain some of his rusty old glory. He is one arrogant little man you would not want to mess with. His bickering and lectures are worth more than the strength of 1000 Yakuza henchmen. The last person I would want to stumble upon that girl. Captain Oto has a cruel way to punish people that broke his 'laws'.

For guys, he would grab, pinch, and twist their nipples until he is satisfied. The pain is excruciating, a.k.a not a good thing. Have I experienced it? I really don't want to answer that -it's a memory that should be forgotten, out of mind, out of reach. And girls won't escape the embarrassing torment either. He would love to pull their hair so hard that it wouldn't be a surprise if it comes off. And by looking at the girl now, wig or no wig, that twintails will surely say bye-bye to the head.

Well, it's not my problem now and I guess it's really is for the greater good to leave this matter to Captain Oto. I should disappear before I got involve any further in this mess.

Nah, too late.

That girl notices my presence and quickly makes a whirlwind kick to Captain Oto's head. Unfortunately for all mankind, Captain Oto managed to dodge that kick. That move cost him to lose his grip over the girl's hair though, thus enabling her escape. And now that messy troublemaker comes running toward me with open arms and runny nose. Cute, and gross at the same time.

"Waaa! Help! That scary old man is being mean to me," so she wailed as she hid behind me. Hey, don't push!

"YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING WHIPPERSNAPPER!"

Oh, great. Here comes another trouble. Hey, don't stick your tongue at him. Ever heard of a phrase "Never jump into a lion den"? And before I know it, Captain Oto is right under my waist, literally. I ought to bend over a little for the poor guy, or get a nipple crunch.

"Hey, brat! You know of this crazy bitch? Answer fast or suffer the consequences."

Before I could answer, that girl interrupted by saying "He is my master. And he is going to kick your butt for pulling my hairs!"

No! What have you done? Why you have to pour more gasoline into the fire, DAMN IT?

"Heh."

Did I just saw Captain Oto infamous wicked smile? That's not good, totally not good.

"Hey, Aki was it? Come over here for a sec."

He just calls me by my name! He never calls anyone by their name. Its always 'hey brat' or 'bitch'. Whoops, he's glaring at me. Better not keeps the grumpy old man waiting. I hurriedly follow after Captain to a corner, leaving the puzzled girl behind.

"Aki, you are one sneaky brat." As he said that, I closed my eyes and brace for the incoming pain to my chest, especially the nipple area. Even with my eyes closed, I can feel the presence of his ominous hand moving slowly toward me. I grit my teeth tightly, remembering the moment of the torment from before.

It never came. The nipple crunch. Instead, I felt his hand around my shoulder. When I opened my eyes, I see Captain Oto is smiling or grinning at me. I can't decide whether it is friendly or hostile.

"I never know you have such interest in this kind of stuff. That makes us brothers in arms"

Huh?

"But you still a greenhorn. I can see your pet over there does not receive enough training. I could help you train her."

"WHAT?"

"Oh, so you want to train her by your own, huh? Okay, have it your way. But, if you need any help give me a call. I might bring along my own. Both of them can be friends then," he slip a card into my pocket, and then whispered "but you shouldn't brought her along to workplace, you know? Normal people won't understand our 'hobbies'. Keep that in mind." He winked at me before humming himself away.

I was speechless. Two shocks in a night are not something I can tolerate with. What's more, it seems I learned something unnecessary tonight. The way he grinned at me. Creepy. Whatever. At least his misunderstanding gets me easily off the hooks. Now that's done, its time to deal with that girl.

The girl is slowly tiptoeing toward a direction. I stare at the sign near the wall. 'TO STAGE'. Urgh, enough pranks!

"Girl! Don't you dare move another step!"

She stops and turned her head at me. Don't you dare give me that puppy looks, missy.

"Yes, master?"

"Don't give me that innocent face. You have caused enough trouble already, missy. Its time you go home, drink milk and chucked to bed."

"But, master! I need to go to the stage and sing," she pouted and said, "and I am not a kid!"

Gritting. Fuming. Boiling!

"GAH! Enough! You do not belong here. Now run along or should I see you to the door myself?"I cracked a punch to show her that I mean business.

"Master, I do belong here. I belong here because it's me,"

"What kind of logic is that? As far as I know, you seem to me like a dangerous, obsessed cosplayer I have ever seen that are not even ashamed to call some stranger 'Master'. You have caused me a plate of trouble and I am not waiting for second. Therefore, short story, you are unwanted here and go home!"

"But, I do belong here. It's me!"

"Don't repeat the same nonsense. What's so goddamn high and mighty about your identity that gives you right to be here?"

Then, she stops talking. Speechless? I thought it was all over before I heard some lines that are way out of this world coming from her that leave me speechless.

While clasping her hand in an angelic manner, she said this:

"I am Hatsune Miku, the virtual diva. That, "she said as she pointed her hand toward the stage "was the stage where I performed on this night with my friends. The crowds were asking for more. An encore. As a songstress, I can't leave them unsatisfied. So, I have now descended to the real world to sing my songs to them."

See? What I told you? WAYYY OUT OF THIS WORLD. But I admire her enthusiasm, or perhaps obsession. Its give her something to live for, in this cruel society, even though it just a make believe. I should give her a reward.

"Master, what are you..WhoAA!"

Right now, I am carrying her in a princess cradle. Hmm, she is surprisingly light.

"Your words touched me. I will bring you to the place that you belong"

I stared at her cute face. Our eyes meet. She blushed and turned her face away. I heard her whispering "thank you" with a cute flustered voice. She must have thought that I am carrying her to the stage in a gallant manner and is being thankful of it.

Well, I hate to break a girl's heart but she thought wrong.

Right now, we are at the exit, or rather the backstage door. I put her down gently and pointed my finger to the nearest bus stop. She blinked at me, puzzled. What do you expect? I can't allow you to go to the stage and sing just because you are a die hard fan. Besides, the event is over and we are packing. The princess cradle? I just thought it is the most efficient way to throw a girl out by force without you squealing and screaming. And looky, its works.

Yeah, sorry if I disappointed you, but crazy wacko girl is not really my type. And don't jeer, didn't you mom teach you manners?

"Master, you are being mean to me again!"

I have enough of this.

"Hey, listen here. If you want to sing that much, why don't you just go to Tokyo Leisure Land? They got lots karaoke boxes there and I am pretty sure there would besomeone that loves to hear you sing. They open 24/7, so you can sing, howl or bark as long as you want, then go home, kay?"

She paused and then she started smiling again.

"Master, that's a great idea," then she started playing with her fingers, "but I don't know how to get there and plus I haven't got any cash with me, tehee!"

What a cheeky brat. But I gave her the direction and some money as long as that will get rid of her.

Before she went away by her own she said "Master, please come to see me sing, okay? I will be waiting!"

Yeah, yeah. Just go home already.

After that, everything went smooth and peaceful, except when Captain Oto come to me and give me some 'good' advices on how to handle women, his 'way'. Urgh, I nearly puked. After I collected my pay, I put on my jacket and started walking home.

What of the girl, I wonder? I really hope she is in her own home now, tucked in bed and dreaming about being her favourite idol.

But what if she is still there? I don't really mind if she got into troubles. She has it coming with the way she acted. But its bother me if something bad happen to her because it WAS my IDEA for her to go to that place by herself. It's not a bad place, but it's not a good one either. Bad thing can happen to girl like her in such big city, crawling with traps of lust and greed of men. Nah, I believe she already gave up and went home.

"_I will be waiting_".

"..."

Shit. I can't just get her off my mind.

And by the time I decided to go search for her, I realize that I am already there. The Tokyo Leisure Land. Hmm, there is no sign of that girl. Good, she finally come to sense and went home already. I should go too if I want to catch the next train.

"Mister, do you want to hear me sing?"

A familiar voice about 10 metres away caught my ears. I stopped to confirm the owner of the voice. Yeah, it's her.

By the looks of her exhausted face, she must have wandering and asking around for a long times. Figures. It's been about an hour already after she left. She has worked hard but it seems she still got no customer. She is shivering due to the cold of night, not to mention of her thin outfit. I just feel like want to go to her and scold her for being a dummy, and send her ass flying home.

But I couldn't. Not after I saw her tired, yet smiling face every time she greet people, asking them to listen to her song. She got turned down many times but she doesn't cry nor look sad. She doesn't give up and keep on trying. I can't bring myself to hate her or even scold her. Particularly, it is my fault that she is working that hard right now.

I looked beside me and saw a mini mart. Well, Miku or whatever your real name is, you have done a good job. You deserve a reward, a real one this time. I shall listen to one of your song. But first, I should get her a nice warm juice and then escort the little diva home.

I bought her some juice and a leek, since I remember from one of the staff before that our little make believ diva like that Japanese onion. She should be happy about it, I think. As I exited the mart, I was overwhelmed by two kinds of surprises.

First, its looks like that girl finally managed to round up some interested group of people to hear her sing. Good for her.

Second surprise is that the group she is hanging out with right now is the infamous elderly 'Oni Gang'! There were lots of bad rumours about them. Some says they have killed thousands of naughty teenagers as a message to the punks nowadays. They were also associated with the Yakuza, with kidnapping young girl, drugs and stuff. They are most certainly a group you don't want to be involved with.

Shit. Why does this girl always searching for troubles? Can't she just stay home, be normal and hang out with her peers just like everyone else? And for crying out loud, why the heck she chooses to invite them in the first place?

No good. Absolutely not good. That's girls is wasted and doomed to life of misery. Huh, not my problem! Like I said she has it coming. She needs to learn the cruel and harsh world of the reality. Just walk away, Aki. And pretend you didn't see anything.

Yeah! This is the right thing to do. It's none of my business. That girl needed to be taught a lesson anyway. Maybe she would grow by this and lose that naive and innocence smile.

Yup, it's totally the right thing to do.

And why the heck I am following them right now?

I will not do the right thing, am I? Drat, I hate my good consciences.

...

Alright, thats all folks. Look forward for the third one cuz Miku gonna sing finally! Anyway see you guys next Monday!

Hellcove: Ah, princess cradle. Nice move, Aki.

Aki : Actually, she was pretty heavy, you know? That girl weight like a tonne despite her small body.

SMACK!

Hellcove : *silent*

Aki : *lying on the floor, bleeding and unconscious*

Miku : I am not flat!

CEH! That's what you heard?


	4. Chap 3: A Song, Contract and A Mission

So, here is the chapter 3. I enjoy writing this chapter so I hope you guys enjoyed it too.

…...

Chapter 3: A SONG, A CONTRACT AND A MISSION

Right now, my whole body is covered by a pink tablecloth that smell of alcohol and other kind of beverage. I am in a squatting posture, with both of my hands raised up to head level, forming a perfect triangle. I should also mention that both my hands are pretty occupied, where each of them holds a glass of beverage, the left one is icy Coke, while the right one is Hot Cappuccino. And I am also balancing a flower vase on my head. I tell you its pretty easy, once you blend in with the environment.

Yes, people. I am now acting as a piece of furniture you guys called a table.

Why? Blame that girl who is sitting happily at the other side of the room, chatting merrily a group whom what normal people would avoid at the first glance. I am on the other hand is the knight in worn out armour of pink and frilly tablecloth with two glass of cheap beverages as sword and shield, a flower vase as the helmet, waiting for the right moment to rescue a wacko girl in distress.

Boy, I sure hope that right moment will come sooner because my leg is killing me!

Guess I should reflect back what happened that drive me into this kind of mess. Flashback time, please!

Back when I was tailing them, I heard of one them said that they were heading for a karaoke box called 'Siren'. One of the guys, his name is Kinta, called the place and reserved a spot. I know the place so I took a short cut. Better plan first before you venture into the enemy territory. When I arrived at the place, I soon realized that I need some sort of disguise to blend in. Therefore, I slip into the shop by using the backdoor and 'borrow' an attendant uniform. After that, I went to the register counter to check for reservation.

Kinta. Kinta. Kinta. Found it! Room 01. I close the book and make my way to the room to learn the layout of the upcoming battlefield.

"Hey, you! Stop!"

Oh oh! I got caught already?

The man was holding two trays full of juices, probably was heading to one of the rooms to serve the customer. He quickly ran toward me while balancing the trays. It was quite an amazing feat.

"What are you doing, taking a break? We got a lot of customer tonight, so you better no slacking off. Here take this tray and deliver them to room 23. Go now!"

Oh, yeah!My disguise. Phew! I thought I was done for. I was planning to walk away after he left but he somehow detect my plan and stared at me until I had to go straight to Room 23. Damn, the room is so far away from Room 01. After serving the customers, I hurriedly to the room. Hopefully they haven't arrived yet. Thank goodness, they aren't here yet. I scanned the room for place to hide myself.

Behind the sofa? Nah, the hole is too small. Under the table? If I want my feet sticking out, yeah. Pretend as a mannequin? Dude, what am I thinking?

Before I could decide, I heard some footstep and the girl's voice, coming toward the door. Crap, there is no time! A small space created by two sofas caught my attention. I pull the tablecloth, jumped into the small space and cover myself with the cloth.

The door opened as soon I managed to get the position right. From tiny holes of the cloth, I can saw all of them taking their seats while chatting merrily with each other. A guy from the group, who are has the most built body and a scar carved across his right eye sat on the sofa next to me. I felt cold sweat running through my cheeks as I recognized that scary face. He is the leader of the Onimaru gang, Old Man Oda! I heard many scary rumours around him. Just remembering all those stories bring chill to my balls. That's how extremely scary to be seated next to him. And yet the girl can just casually call him 'Big Teddy'.

Ahahaha. This suck. The girl is dead and I am next in line. Why the heck I am trying to be a hero? Guess good man die young huh? God, if I died tonight, I want ten thousand angels serving me in heaven!

They sang a few songs. Typical gang's choice of music. Its all oldies but also in hard rock genre with chivalry as the themes. I still can't understand why Miku can still smiling under this condition.

To make thing worse than it already is, two guys from the gang put the juices on the supposedly 'table', which is me. Luckily, they accurately put them in my hand. When I am just about to ponder of my good luck, a guy put a vase on my head. It seems he want to place his legs on the middle table. Just great. Now I am stuck with balancing two glasses of drinks with my hands and a vase on top of my heads.

Just picture a ridiculously yoga position. That's what I looked right now under the pink tablecloth.

I was just reminiscing of what had happened when a guy screamed over the phone used to call the staff to serve the customer drinks.

"HEY BASTARDS! How you guys do business here, huh? The fucking karaoke machine broke down! Don't tell me we paid our money for this cheap stuff! Who do you think we are, scum?"

Double tap of misfortunes, eh God? Why you have to make it worst? Who knows what would happen if these guys were provoked.

"We haven't heard our princess sing yet. You want me to kill you, huh? You better.."

Suddenly he stopped screaming. Its all maybe because Miku took the phone from him while smiled innocently, causing to guy to stood there speechless. What are you doing, Miku?

"I am sorry for the sudden outburst of my friend," she said calmly, without hesitation, "but it's true that the machine broke down. Can we please change to another room? We can't? That's too bad."

That seems to be the signal of the end of everything. Either the group will go home quietly without causing any ruse, or something terrible and unimaginable would happen.

"But we can still have fun!"

Huh?

"Can you bring something for me? Yeah, right now please." After that, she silently handed the phone to the guy and walked to her seat. What plan she has on her mind to calm this infamous violent group, I wonder?

A staff came and brought along with him a tray of empty glasses, two spoons and a bottle of water. He seems scared enough to wet his pants when he showed up his face. Who wouldn't when you were surrounded by some macho guys who can probably break your neck with just a snap?

After the guy left, the girl arranged the glasses in a straight line on a tray. Then, she poured different amount of water into each of the glasses. She did it very carefully as I can see the tense in her eyes. After that, she took two spoons and hit each glass gently while listening closely to each of the sound they produced. What, you arent thinking to do as exactly as what I think you would, right girl?

She give a satisfied look after listening to all of the tunes produced. Then, she look around the room, and stare at the guys from face to face. She stopped and smiled broadly when she look at Old Man Oda. She picked the tray and walk carefully toward the big boss of Onimaru gang.

"Hey, Big Teddy! Can you help me with this?"

Uh, girl. I dont know what you plan really are, but are you out of your mind? This is the ferocious Old Man Oda we are talking about. Asking for help from this man is a big no-no.

To my suprise, Old Man Oda listen tentatively to Miku's request. He took the spoon and stare at the tray of glasses.

"Thanks you Teddy. Well, the thing is when I sing I want you to hit the the glasses like this." She then hit the glasses in a certain order. A certain melody that is both calming and sweet rings throughout the room.

Old Man Oda raised an eyebrow. Oh oh! Is he annoyed by those tunes?

Miku then smiled and said "Dont worry, Big Teddy! You can do it! Just hit them like these."

Err, girl. I dont think a boss of a ruffian need your encouragement like that. Its like you are treating like a middle schooler. And thats is dangerous. She whistles some tunes, followed by Old Man Oda trying to hit the glasses to match the rythms. It sound off pitch, but it doesn't sound bad at all.

Miku walked to the front and when she saw Old Man Oda face she said, " Hehe! It's fine if you mess up. What important is you have fun. Then everyone please hear me sing!"

A brief moment of silence surrounded the room. This atmosphere. Its what will you will feel before the start of a concerto. Her whisper could be heard by everyone in the room.

"This is 'Melt',"

Then, she finally sing.

"_Waking up in the morning, I had only one thought inside my mind, Yes, it was you, Had a cut the other day, so you could notice and say to me, why the new style?, pink skirt flower barette, stick it on my hair then I am going out, Today you will see how cute I can be! MELT! I am melting as I think of you, I love you, and even so, I am to shy to say that, However, MELT! I can't even look at your eyes, how ever will I get my feelings across to you? Its is you that is holding my heart still, Oh, please stop the time, this tear wouldn't stop, but I am so happy right now, that I could just die!"_

When she stopped singing, I was speechless. And so are the others. What is this sweet and exciting feeling that started swelling inside of me? She was good, an angelic electric voice that would calm anyone with her songs. I never hear anything like it. And the tunes, I was surprised that Old Man Oda can produce such soothing tunes. Even he himself was surprised of what he had accomplished, it's written all over on his astonished face.

The girl looked at everyone face, one by one and said, "Everyone why don't we sing together? It would be more exciting that way."

Everyone looked at each other. She didn't wait for any response, take a deep breath and continue to sing again.

"_Lalalalalalala" _

Everyone except Miku is silent, but one of them started thumping their feet to follow the beat,

"_Lalalalalalala"_

then some started to hit the table with their hand to match the rhythms, and some started clapping their hands,

"Lalalalalalalalala Ahhhh!"

It goes without saying that everyone in the room-except me of course, joined the merry band and started singing too. Miku smiled and continued to sing while Old Man Oda hit the glasses.

"_MELT! The time of parting has arrived, though we will meet again, oh until then you will disappear, And again MELT! Oh, God! Please tie us forever, already missing you, I never want, to say goodbye, I take you in my arms and say I love you!, ….in my dreams. Lalalalalalalalala Ahhhh!"_

She finishes the song with a bow. Everyone clap, and cheered. They were all happy and satisfied after hearing she sang. To be honest, I too feel excited and want to cheer for her but that would give away my cover. I realized then everyone was having fun, so I turned to look at Old Man Oda reaction.

Err, if everyone is having so much fun, why the big guy trembling? I do so hope he wasn't trembling with anger.

" You guys...this song..."he started whispering, even with that everyone stopped whatever is they were doing. His voice is like the thunder, could be heard even miles away. Was he mad about the song? Well it is pretty fluttery and girly, probably won't fit and will ruin his reputation. I prepared for the worst.

"Princess...that was a great song. PERFECT 10!", he exclaimed loudly while giving a thumb up.

Huh?Huh?

"Ah, that girl in the song, her innocence touches my heart. It makes me remember of me when I was in high school. Both of us had the same problems."

Ahahaha, his reaction shatters all the impressions I had about this guy earlier. Oh, no. Now, he started crying. Everyone smiled at the boss reaction and some are holding their mouth trying not to laugh.

"Anyway, I had fun tonight, and so are my guys. So, THANK YOU, princess!"

I suddenly felt a something was poured on me. It was cold. Actually, it was very COLD!

"COLD!", I jumped abruptly, toring the cloth away then I heard something broke producing a 'CLANG" sound.

Oh. Its just the drinks and also the vase. It seems Old Man Oda got a little too excited and knocked over the glassses I was holding. When I jumped, the vase on my head loss its balnce and also fall down. When I regained my cool, I looked around the room.

Ah, I was discovered.

Please, everyone. Don't look me with such murdering eyes!

The girl broke the silence by exclaiming "MASTER! You came!"

The guys went silent and stared at us back and forth. Ahahaha. This would take long to explain.

Actually, it wasnt. I only have to explain to them with simple words and then Old Man Oda smiled and gave me a pat on the back. Everyone too laughed and smiled. After that, everyone left the shop since the karaoke box broke. The owner apologized and wanted to give a refund, but the Old Man Oda refused and said this.

"No need. We have fun tonight"

They were actually good guys. He even paid for the stuff I broke earlier. Well, I learned something precious tonight. Never trust rumours until you see the real thing with you own eyes. We walked together until we come to a junction. Its time to part ways.

"Well, time for us to go patrolling. Hey little guy, take care of our princess would you?"

"Sure. Hey, Old Man Oda. I got to be frank. I thought you were a bad guy earlier, but I guess you are not. Sorry."

I thought he would be angry, but he just smiled and give me another pat in the back, a strong one this time. Is he angry after all?

"Well, it can't be helped because of what we did. But like farmers, someone have to get dirty with muds, for others to enjoy the sweet taste of rice. You would understand someday."

He is a good guy. I feel ashamed of myself for thinking the opposite.

"Its been a wonderful night. Here is my number. Give us a call whenever you two need help. Well, then goodnight and if fate willing, we will see each other again."

"Bye, Big Teddy!"

They walked away slowly until the group disappear through the night in Tokyo. I turned to look at the girl, who was smiling at me.

"What?"

"Tehee. Master, you came. I am very happy for that"

"Well, I couldn't exactly just leave a crazy brat like you hanging around with them by yourself"

She pouted "Buuu! Master, you are being mean again. But, they are nice guys, right?"

"Yeah. Yeah, they the way, take this." I handed to her the stuff I bought from the mart earlier.

"What's this? Juices and...LEEEK? Oh, I love this!Thank you so much master!"

She actually likes it. It's so absurd that she kept on acting to stay in character. Her reaction make me blushed a little though. Hey, no hugging.

"Really, thank you, master. If it wasn't for you idea, I wouldn't met them and have so much fun tonight. It wasn't a stage as I imagined but it would do. Yes, I think I pretty happy right now. So, thank you and goodbye."

She turned and started walking away through the distant night. Girl, if you are happy, why the sad face? Urghh, this isn't right. I hurriedly grab her shoulder and stared at her face.

"Oh, for God's sake! Stop pretending already! Where is your enthusiasm? Earlier, you were nagging all the way, asking for stage. And you didn't give up either when people turned your offer to sing for free. So, why give up now?"

"But, master. Its okay. I think I am happy right now, so it's alright."

"Ahh! God! You are so fucking unbelievable! You think you are happy? Bullshit!You don't think emotion, you feel it. Don't you dare say that crap after you gave me that sad face.

"...I am sorry, master."

It doesn't take an idiot to realize that I am being too hard on her. She has this troubled look written all over her face. I drew my breath so that I can regain my calm.

"Listen here, girl. What you did back there, was amazing. So, I don't think you should give up your dream yet. And you should learn to ask help 'nicely' from others. Learn to lean on others, kay?"

She looked at me puzzled and said, "Then, you will help me master?"

"Huh? No, thats..."

Don't give me those puppy eyes. Crap, I am trapped, ain't I?

"Geez, I get it already. Okay, I will get you a stage. I will even get you a hall equipped with awesome sound system and special effects and also full of audience, a band of super musicians to rock you concert upside down. I promised it would be a blast. So, until then, don't give up, kay?"

Dude, I promised a lot, some that seems impossible. Whatever. It succeeded in bringing back the usual smile on her face.

"Thanks master! By the way, I don't know your name yet master."

"Wasn't usually the one who was asking should introduce themselves first?"

"But you already knew my name of course. Its Hatsune Miku."

"You sure like to act as her, don't you? Fine, I shall call you Miku then. My name is Akihiko Sanada, and cut the thing with calling me 'Master'. Just Aki would be fine."

"Alright, Master...ah sorry, Aki."

We shake hand. This is the proof of our contract. As I looked into her eyes, I am determined to do what I can to make her dream come mission start now.

"Well then Miku, when you would like to have your concert?" I said as I pulled my note book from my pocket. I always plan things ahead and jot things down in my note book. Hmm, next month should be appropriate.

"Tonight."

I dropped both my book and my jaw. You are kidding, right?

"And also I forgot to tell you this, but my friends are also coming to perform in the concert."

Huh? There is more of you?

Geez, this is gonna turned up to be a very, very long night, literally.

…...

Hahaha, looks like Aki would be in a lot of trouble. Well, he asked for it by being too nice. Well, anyway.

Thats all folk. See you next Monday. Oh yeh, I revised this chapter a little in a blog so thats its content can be enjoyed to the max, so check it out. Here is the link:

/2010/07/04/chap-3-from-aftermath-of-39s-giving-day/


	5. Chap4:WHAT KIND OF PANTIES IS SHE WEARIN

Chapter 4:**WHAT KIND OF PANTIES IS SHE WEARING?**

"No!No way! Ah ah! It is way beyond impossible!"

Miku just blinked at me while chewing the tip of the leek I bought earlier. The cans of juices I bought along with remain untouched in the plastic bag. Did she just really ate the leek?

"Hey,Miku?"

"Hmm?"Still munching the leek.

"How does it taste like? The leek, I mean."

"Why, Aki, its taste like a leek of course," with that she finishes her 'meal' and licks her finger, "anyway what was the thing you said is impossible?" She took a can of juice and drinks it. Oh, so she does drink like normal people do.

"Oh, yeah that! Are you serious? About the time of the concert?"

"Of course. I want to have it tonight. Sooner is better though," she nodded, agreeing to her own statement.

"That what I said. It was an impossible thing to do. A concert is not something you can make with just a snap. Not to mention the time required to prepare for the event. Unless you want a crappy live, it was impossible to have the concert tonight. I am no Superman you know!"

"So..."

Oh oh! Beware of the puppy eyes attack!

"It's no good?" she whimpers as she look me with her puppy eyes. Hah! That thing won't work on me. I had secret training at home when I was still a child to withstand the power of a little sister, you know.

"I see. I guess it is too much for you."

Huh?

"I am sorry if the promise you made earlier has been a burden to you," she said as she look away from me," but it make me happy though even it just end up as a lie."

Girl, are you trying to make me feel guilty? If you are, you have accomplished your goal. Congratulations.

"Hey, look here. Who say it was a lie, huh? A man would never take back his word. I said that I would help you, which mean I will help you, alright?"

After hearing that, she quickly turned and stared into my eyes, looking for confirmation. She smiled happily afterwards. Talk about fast change of mood.

"Does that mean I can have the concert tonight, then?"

Urghh, I am trapped. By my own words. Geez, how pathetic I can be. I looked at her, who is still staring at me with hopeful eyes.

Sigh.

"Gah, I will try my best."

"YAY!Thank you, Aki!". She jumped and danced around me. Good for you. And curse me for being too lenient on this brat.

I scratched my head, thinking of the next step. Now that I think about it, I don't really know how a concert is made. What is needed and what is essential. Sure, I worked behind the scene before, but just as a part-timer and a little character too. I need information. Only a fool would charge in blindly without any plan whatsoever. At least, I got to ask someone with a little more bit of experience in the field. Hmm, do I have anyone in mind?

I felt something like a crumpled paper in my pocket as I was reaching for my notebook. It is a crumpled paper. It was a card. Something was written on it. What could it be?

When I read the name on it, I smacked my forehead so hard I can see the moon. Of course! HIM! But do I really need to ask HIM for help? I dreaded even the thought of it. Still, he is the only person in my mind that may have the info that I need.

Like it or not, I really need his help. I reached for my phone. There is no signal. Drat! I looked at Miku who is humming happily while kicking her legs on air.

"Hey, Miku. Could you wait here for a moment? I need to make a call."

"Sure thing, Aki,"she said as she continued humming tunes.

I wonder around a bit, while holding the phone in the air, until I hear it click. I hesitantly dialled the number on the crumpled car. After that, it's took me about 10 minutes to prepare myself before I press the call button.

Toot!Toot!

Click!

"Buhahaha! Who is this?"A hoarse voice greeted me over the phone.

"Hello Captain Oto. Its me, Aki from the concert, remember?"

"Aki..., oh the brat with the ill-mannered bitch. Good timing! We are having a party over here, why don't you come over with your pet? Hey bitch! Do it properly, or I shall whip you!"

I heard a sound of a whip lash followed by a girl squealing.

I couldn't help but ask, "Err, Captain? Who was that?"

"Huh? Oh, that was just my pet! Hey, Lucy say hello!"

I heard a quiver over the phone," Hello, are you friend of master? Ahnnn!"The sexy and alluring voice then was replaced by the hoarse voice of Captain Oto.

"So, you are interested?"

I pressed my forehead hard. Ignore it. Ignore it me. I just need info from this man.

"Ah, no thanks Captain! Maybe some other time. Actually I got a favour to ask."

"Uh?What is it, brat? I am busy right now."

"Well, I just thought you might be the guy to ask about it," I paused to think of the next words, "after all you are experienced and well-known in the entertainment business." For a guy like him, I believe that a 'praise' would do to incite his interest.

"Hahaha! Sure I am. So what is it exactly?" He bought it.

"Actually one of my friends wants to organize a concert. But he is still a newbie, so he asks me about it. But I am also a greenhorn in this field. That's when I thought of a high calibre person such as you. I hope you can help by granting me some knowledge on how to organize a concert."

"You sure know how to talk, brat."

Ah, did I exaggerate too much?

"But it make me happy, so I gonna give you some good intels. Listen good," his usual tone of haughty change to serious, which makes me nervous, "for a concert to exist, you gotta secure a place first. After that, people must be informed of the event. There ain't gonna be a concert if there is no stage and audience. Then, there is the musicians and the singers you ave to worry about. Their presence is the very heart and soul of the concert, so make sure they are well prepared and not disturbed by any kind of troubles. Finally, we moved on to the backstage, in other word behind the scenes staffs. You will need to have a good sound system, some tough guys to carry stuffs around, a make-up artist and put up a security. For a bonus, a special effect guy should be added also. There is a lot more, but that's the basic. You got all, that?"

"Yeah, got it." I try to jot all the info that been cramped to me just now into my trusty notebook. I am impressed. For a pervert old man such as Captain Oto, he sure knows his stuff. No wonder they put him in charge.

"Ah, well, tell your friends good luck. It's a shame that you couldn't come. I know! How about I send you a picture? Well, gotta go!"

"Ah, no thank...you," I was cut off. It was not long until my phone ring again, bearing an email with some pictures. Out of curiosity but full of doubt, I checked the message.

WoW!

Let's just say it's too obscene to describe. But what caught my interest was the guy that sat next to Captain Oto in the picture. I know him. We had some conflicts in the past, back when I am still in high school. I was going to delete the pictures, but I have a hunch they would come handy later. So, I put my phone back in my jacket and walked to the place I left Miku.

"It's not nice to keep a lady waiting you know," she pouted.

"Hah, a lady? Wait till you grow more centimetres and develop at certain area before calling yourself one."

Upon hearing that, she hit me repeatedly on my chest. It doesn't even hurt a bit.

"Geez, Aki! You shouldn't say that to a girl. Apologize now!"

I surrendered though teasing her more would be tempting, "Alright, I am sorry. Anyway, I got a plan, so we better get working. Time's wasting."

I looked at my watch. It's already 11.10 pm and the normal stores are starting to close their business for the day. Though there are still some people wondering through night, mostly youngsters and couples, all ready for troubles and misconduct.

I was about to walked when Miku tugged the back of my jacket. When I turned to look at her, she looks so troubled. Her cheeks are pinkish red. She act like a girl who about to confess her love with her hands rubbing together at her skirt.

"What now?"

She looked at me as she about to cried, and she looked down when I heard her whispering, "I...need...cant hold..on"

"Hey,I cant hear you. Speak up!"

I approach her and held my ears to her face, so I can hear clearly.

"Thats is...please"

Hmmm?

"I NEED TO PEE!" she shouted loudly that it might crush my eardrums. It still rings when I just realized what she just said. It's my turn to feel embarrassed, what with all the people who started staring at us.

"Wha? Wha? Hey, why you have to shout that out loud for? Arghh, my ears"

"Sorry, but I really need to pee!"

"Shhh! You are embarrassing me! There, look," I pointed at the toilet sign, "hurry up finish your business."

"I 'll be right back."

And there she goes, like someone who has found her saviour. I looked around me and realized that some people are still staring at me. Geez, why do I have to put up with this embarrassment?

I found a bench and waited for Miku. She sure is taking her time. But anyway, somehow I find this rather peaceful and calming. Since I first met her, things happened quite a lot that I sometimes find them hard to comprehend. Ah, this moment of peace and quiet is just what the doctor ordered.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

A woman screams disturbs me from getting the peace I deserved. She sound pretty angry and I feel rather annoyed. I turned my head to the direction of the voice. Some people already gathered over there. When I saw a crowd like that, I have the tendency to go and see what happened, and that is exactly what I do.

When I arrive at the scene, I see a woman and a man. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that this is a couple quarrels. It's pretty obvious with the woman that seems annoyed by the man who kept following her around with a pathetic face.

Though, what caught my interest is not their acts, but of their appearance. The woman wears something that is similar to traditional Chinese clothes called qi pao. But the slit of her skirt is too high- it's up to her waist. I think I can see her panties if I got lucky when a strong wind blow. Her hair long and shiny but the colour is light pink. It doesn't look like a wig though. She also wears a pair of warmers. Hmm, have I seen those before?

Oh, should I also note that she is smoking hot?

The man outfit on the other hand make him look rather suspicious. He is wearing a long black coat and a hat. I can't see his face clearly as he wear a black shade but I can pinpoint that his face is pale, almost sickly. He is also very tall for Japanese man. Must be a model or something.

"Come on. What did I do wrong?"The man cut off the woman when she about to walk away.

"First of all, your ridiculous outfit make me looks bad. It's embarrassing!"

Yeah, like you are the one to talk about it.

"Second you promised me a stage but then you have the nerve to tell me you failed"

Huh, why do I think that sound pretty familiar?

"Third," she paused a bit and smiled, but not a nice one rather 'I will kill you' kind of smile, "I am happy you brought me to a sushi store earlier. But YOU ATE MY TUNA! Never ever touches my tuna!"

She turned and started to walk away. The man panicked but he suddenly become calm as he turned to a guy who was holding a guitar case. Must be back from jamming somewhere around here. The man went to the guy and asked for the guitar. The guy seems reluctant at first but eventually he gave away after the man pull out some 'greens'. After that, the man put on the guitar and rushed to her woman.

He strung the guitar while singing his apologetic statement which sound like this, "I am very sorry, senorita. But, we just met and I just want to know more about you! Do you still remember how we met?"

The woman stopped and smacked her head, "I rather not talk about it."

The man become more persistent and continues with his song, "Don't be like that, senorita. I am sure the wonderful moment has been etched into your memory."

The woman turned away her head in disgust, "Sadly yes it is. It stuck in my mind no matter how hard I try to forget."

"Come on, senorita! Please don't be mad. Why you are so mad? Please tell me so I could make up to up you".

I heard enough. It's just the usual quarrel between couple. The trick of using song to get your lady back is also not an original. I started to get bored and am making my way back to wait for Miku.

"_Please do not ask me why."_

I stopped. Did she just sing her words? Not to mention her voice is also very lovely.

The man got excited by her reaction and also went along with her melody, "_All of you wants to know me, I think."_

The woman frowned and sings, "_Please do not ask me why,"_ then she started walking away.

The man instead of feeling down become cheerful and followed the woman with his guitar, "_All of you wants to know me." _

It was quite a sight. It's no longer look like a couple quarrel but more like a duet. The woman seems very annoyed but she always answer back the man song, even if it sound harsh. I decided to tail them for a while because it has become quite interesting. Wish I had popcorn.

[G] The man jumped in front od the woman and sing, "_This is the first time I've felt like this"_

"_A rom is what beginners start out with," _the woman ignored him and continues walking away.

The man ran to catch up with her while strumming his guitar, "_I want to be the person closest to you,"_

She shook her head and sing, _"Your vip is probably fake". _That delivers the man quite a blow since he dropped his guitar and retreat to a corner. Is he sulking?

The woman also stop walking and approaches the man with a frown, _"If you have something to say will you just spit it out already?" _

Like Miku, the man recovered quickly and pick up his guitar again, _"How do you feel about me?_

She frowned and turned away before sing, _"As if I know, go Google it." _

The man then danced around the woman while asking a lot of question. The woman who seems very annoyed answers all of them with the same answer. Here how it goes.

_(Go Google it)  
(What's your e-mail?)  
(Go Google it)  
(Where do you live?)  
(Go Google it)  
(What's your type? (of man))  
(Go Yahoo! Google it)  
(When can we meet again?)  
(Go Google it)  
(Do you eat eggplants?) -.-  
(Go Google it)  
(Do you have a boyfriend?)_

_(I'd love to tell you, but...)  
(I can't be honest with you, it won't do.)_

Somehow I get the feeling that the woman is trying to open up her feeling to the man, but unfortunately he did not notice it and continue strumming the guitar. This makes her angry and continued their quarrel.

_(Go Google it)  
(What are your three sizes?)  
(Go Google it)  
(What's the color of your panties?)  
(Go Google it)  
(Are you wearing any(panties) at all?)  
(Go happily Google it)  
(I've always loved you)  
(What's that?)  
[ (I love you)  
(Stop posting it everywhere)  
(Please understand these feelings)  
(It's not that I don't understand...)  
(My true feelings are swirling around...)_

This time the man finally got her signs, and reacted by holding her shoulders, staring at her woman. The woman blushes, trying to resist.

_Please do not ask me why, All you want to know is me, I think, Please do not ask me why, All you want to know me, You search it with Google._

But eventually she gave in. The man comes closer and closer to her face. Alright, are they gonna kiss? This is so exciting!

"Sister Luka! Is that you?"

A familiar voice disrupt the couples from continue their thing. The woman realizes how close the man to her lips and pushed her away. Then with surprised face, she looked at a teenage girl waving from a corner. It's Miku.

"Miku! It is you!"

"Yay! I finally found you!" they both run toward each other and Miku hugged her like they have been separated for decades. I look at the man who was abandoned in the middle of his make-up plan. He looks like the bridegroom who has been left at the altar. I pity you.

After that, Miku introduces the woman to me.

"Aki, this is Megurine Luka, the third virtual diva. She is very pretty and kind to me like a big sister!"

"How do you do?" she bowed like a royal princess, "I am very grateful for taking of Miku here. Hopefully she wasn't of any trouble."

You have no idea. She is so well-mannered, that I feel weird because I have seen her harsh character earlier. I guess this is what people call tsundere, or was it yandere?

"So, this is the friend you mentioned about," Miku nodded as I asked her, "can't say I am surprised after your performance earlier."

I was waiting for her to introduce the suspicious man beside her, but the guy seems to be ignored. Out of pity, I ask Luka about him. Her mood change suddenly.

"I am like Miku, a virtual diva. And every virtual diva needs a master, which also applies to me. Sadly this worthless man here is my master. Why don't you introduce yourself, MASTER?"

Harsh. And scary.

The man takes of his hat and shade to greet me. His face looks very familiar.

"My name is Gackt. Nice to meet you and as you know I am Luka's master." Upon hearing that, Luka give a soft snort.

Gackt.

Gackt.

GACKT?

"You mean you are that Gackt?"

"Ah, it's refreshing to know that I still got fan, right Luka?" he looked at Luka with a proud smile only to be returned by a wicked smile.

"Big deal."

A chance of meeting with the second diva and his master who happens to be one of Japan famous composer. Boy, this night is sure full of coincidence and weird things. However, it seems that my plan is already set to motion without me triggering it.

Maybe the concert wouldn't not be just a dream after all.

Ah, there you go! meet Luka and her master. I am not very satisfied with this chapter but still a deadline is a deadline. See you guys next week. BYe Bye!

Aki : In the end, we never know what kind of panties is she wearing right?

Gackt : Yeah, I even asked her about it too.

Luka :*chuckles* Do you guys wanna see it? *holding her skirt*

Gackt and Aki : *both face flushed red and eye nearly popped out*

Miku : I WEAR A GREEN SHIMAPAN!

All : *silence*

Hellcove : Keep it down guys. I am trying to write the next chapter..


	6. Chap5: IT WASNT A GOOD PLAN

Chapter 5: IT WASNT A GOOD PLANT, BUT IT WILL DO

"I would like a green tea and tuna sashimi please, and make mine half raw, thank you," said Luka to the astonished waiter as she put down the menu. Picky, isn't she?

"Anything is fine by me as long it has negi in it!"Miku happily exclaimed while banging on the desk repeatedly. Please. You are a child no more and haven't you had your fill already?

"That was a snack," she said. Sure, whatever. Don't blame me if you got fat.

"Hahaha! Order up everyone! Let's not waste the good will of the people from the streets!"

Gackt. The group has enough of noisy one already so please don't add up one more.

Fortunately, there were few people left. It would be quite embarrassing if we were here at peak hours.

Ah, the good will of the people. Funny thing that one. Minutes ago, when we just met, Gackt dropped his hat while trying to apologize to Luka. Before he could pick it up, a man came by and dropped some cash into it, and others passerby follows. They must have thought that the two of them are some kind of street performers. And before we know it, the hat was full of hard cash and some coins.

As we gazed upon the fortune, a soft but long grumble was heard. I turned to Miku who also looks stunned as well I am. It was Luka. She blushed a little while holding her stomach. She blames Gackt for causing her to unable to finish her meal earlier. So it was decided that we used the money to get some grub. Can't get work done when you have empty stomach. Luckily, I know a friend that own a restaurant and it might still open at this hours.

"Pretty lively ones you brought to my restaurant, Aki."

Speak of the devil. A woman dressed up in a traditional yukata-like uniform came to us while we were eating. Her name is Hagimura Kyoko. She was my senpai back from high school. When she graduated, she gladly took over the family business. It was her dream. I came here couples of time to get relaxed through troubled and happy times. She bought me my Coke. Finally. About time.

"Hagimura senpai! It's been a while since I saw you but you sure have gotten prettier."

"Haha! Thanks but you still gotta pay for all these. And I won't clear your previous debt either."

Drat. Gotta work more on my smooth talk.

"And how many times have I told you not to call me senpai? You are making it sound like I am old."

Well, technically, you are two years older than me. So that makes you what, a middle aged woman who is by the way still single. It's not her looks. She is gorgeous with a nice figure of an ideal Japanese woman. The long silky black hair is a bonus too. The drawbacks is her vicious personality will emerge when a guy try to flirt with her. The Hagimura folks must be troubled by their only daughter future.

"Alright, now that everyone's tummy is full, I would like to divert your attention to the business in hand," I said after taking the final gulp of my Coke. Everyone except for Luka who is wiping her mouth with a napkin stare at me blankly.

"Aki," said Miku as she raised her hand, "what kind of business are you talking about?"

OMG! What is wrong with this girl? Hey, you are the one that brought this business, so you are the one who should be more concerned about it.

"Miku," Luka finally spoke, "I believe that Aki-sama was referring to the performance that we are going to have tonight and our Master role in it." Thanks for the explanation, Luka. You may drink your tea.

"Performance," she was drinking her juice and then she suddenly jump from her seat, "THATS RIGHT! Aki, we can't waste time here! We got to find a stage for the concert tonight."

She was about to storm off on her own if I did not grab her by her shoulder and force her back into her seat again.

"Cakm down, I got it all plans out," I assured her while showing my notebook, "first thing first, we have to secure a place for the event. Since we got Gackt here, asking for a free stage would be quite easy with his reputation in the entertaiment business."

"I hate to break this up to you," Luka said as she glanced at Gackt, "but I am afraid my useless Master already tried that."

Gackt scratched the back of his head and smiled innocently, "Well, I guess asking favour such as a free stage from the top guns is impossible even for someone like me."

"In other word, Gackt-sama is useless," Luka said while giving him a mocking smile.

Gackt bowed in shame and utter, "Sorry."

"Well, no matter. I expect this would have happened," I said as I crossed out the line that say 'USE GACKT CONNECTIONS WITH STAGE'.

"Huh?"Gackt looked at me with a puzzled face.

Nothing much of a surprise there. Gackt is a good composer from what I heard, but he WAS a shining star. His reputation nowadays is not as great as in the good ol come and go in this field of business. Beside, this is not a world like in the manga, this is reality. You cant just go around and betting on your good name to ask for something. Let alone for free. Fortunately, I have a backup plan.

"Listen, around this street there is a live house operating underground. It was also belonged to a friend of mine. We could ask him if there is any chance we could use the place tonight. He would probably a little bit reluctant so, that's when you come in Gackt."

"Huh, me?"

Gackt, to tell you the truth if it wasn't because of this friend of mine, I would not even heard of your name. Tanaka Kei. A good friend and a die hard fan of Malice Mizer, a band which Gackt was once a member of it. Every time we hang out, he would talk forever about the wonderful and awesomeness of his favourite band, especially Gackt. After we graduated, he said he will open up a place for bands to play live with his savings. He said he was inspired by the band and was doing it for Gackt. It's been a while since then but I am pretty sure we can persuade him to help us with the Gackt's help. As I explained my plan, everyone listened seriously to the very end.

"Pardon me, Aki-sama," Luka spoke once again in a polite manner, "but what are the possibilities that your friend would agree to let us use his live house?"

"Hmm. Fifty-fifty."

"Eh, you are not sure whether the plan will work out? Then, we would have wasted our time if we go there,"said Miku.

"Yeah,"I said calmly, "it really would help a lot if we can borrow his place but there is always chance thing could go wrong. That's why I think we should try to look things in a different angle."

"A different angle?"Everyone asked almost in unison.

I paused and closed my notebook. There was a silent moment as everyone waited for me to whisk away their doubt and confusion.

"The stage is not the only goal. In the live house, there would probably many talented bands and musicians. We could find someone that is interested to help us perform during the concert. Beside, even Kei disagree to lend us his place, I can ask for his connection with other owners of live house. We could even probably borrow some of the equipments from him too."

"But those are just possibilities. And wasn't you the one who said that we have to prioritize the venue of the event first before anything else, Aki-sama?"

"Yeah, I did. But since you two have such unusual request," I glanced over the two girls who smiled at me back innocently, "we can't afford to follow the normal procedures because of the time constraints. That's why I decided that we should just act first, and solve all the problems along the way. It's all possibilities, but who can really predict the future? Let stop worrying and just go with the flow, with a plan of course."

Again there is a silent moment in the atmosphere but this time I was the one who feel tense. It's like when you just finish your presentation in front of your classmates and were waiting for their reaction. I was really worried that they would say 'Hey, the plan suck!'

Again it's Luka who broke up the silence and speak politely, "It's not a reliable one, but it's the only plan we got," then she shrugged, smiled at me and said, "I don't see why we can't proceed with Aki-sama's plan."

Then it was Miku turn to be perky and said to me, "I don't get it, but does this still mean you are going to get us a stage?"

"I guess."

Just with that answer is enough to get her jumping with joy. Gackt doesn't say anything but he gave me a thumb up with an expression saying 'Good Job!' Somehow, I felt kinda happy and relieved. I was afraid that history will repeat itself.

Sigh. Let the past begone, me.

"Well, then if everyone agree, lets get moving!"

"Yeah!"They shouted almost in unison. Please keep it down guys.

I told them to wait for me outside while I go pay the bill. When I arrive at the counter, Kyoko was already there, holding her blue debt book decorated with Hello Kitty stickers while smiling at me. Don't mock me, senpai.

When I took out my wallet and gave her the cash, she act surprised and mocked me, "Oh no, what have you done," she turned toward the kitchen and screamed, "Mom, Aki-kun rob a bank!"

"Ha...ha. Anyway, sorry for bothering you guys this late at night. I assured you those three are not my friends."

"I don't mind. As the owner, I was more than happy and grateful to have such lively customers," as she said that she whispered to me, "they bring lots of money for the business."

Spoken like a true businesswoman. I was about to walk to the door when she stopped me. She brought a paper bag that they used to wrap some leftover for the customers.

"Here," she gave me the bag, its hot, "its red bean buns Hagimura special. Just something to eat as snack in this cold night. Don't be greedy with those. Share with them, kay?"

"Gee, thanks. They smell nice. Miku would probably love them with negi though"

"Hahaha. I can see they are rather interesting people."

Interesting? Try peculiar, strange or freaks or out of this world.

"But I really am grateful to them really, more than just a satisfied owner."

"Really? For what?" Boy, these buns sure smell nice. It doesn't hurt if I take the first bite.

"For bringing back the usual you," her answer makes me stop from taking the bun, "when you are around them, I can see you are having a good time. Seriously, since that incident occurred, you were never the same. But just now, I saw..."

I cut her short by turning my back on her. Blast it. Why do you have to remind of that? Beside, the usual me? Hey, I am always me! I was thinking to walk away without saying a word, but that would be rude. At least, she gave me this red buns.

Before I closed the door behind me, I said quietly, "Thanks for the bun."

Miku was the first one who greets me outside the restaurant. She asked me if something was wrong after he saw my face. I don't really want to trouble anyone with my own problem so I regain my composure and put on a poker face. She wasn't satisfied with that but I managed to divert her attention to the matters at hand. The concert of, course.

The live house was not far from where we are now, so we decided to walk. Miku and Luka walk with their own paces behind us, chattering happily all the time. Well, it was Miku who did all the chattering though. She is one noisy girl. I was feeling quite bored on the way, so I started a conversation with Gackt.

"Hey, Gackt. How you and Luka met?" I asked because I remembered how Miku and I first met. I wonder how bizarre their meeting was compared to us.

"Luka and I? Well, if you that intrigued, it is my honour to narrate the story to you."

"Eh, you would?" I regret now that I asked. I have a hunch it is not going to be my favourite story.

"I was in the bar," he started with a melancholic tone, "suffering from a fatal illness for any man of art such I am. The writer block. I drink a lot. A colleague of mine said that by being sober you might get lucky with the God of Wisdom."

With a colleague like that, who need devil? The story might get a little long, so I started munching the red buns Kyoko gave me.

"But you know, my tummy started acting up and I suddenly have the need to go to the toilet," his remark make me drop my bun. Geh, what with that turn of event?

"And then it happened. Our fateful encounter. While I was relieving myself, I was showered by an angelic yet blinding light. When I opened my eyes, out of nowhere, there was a woman, no, an angel sitting on my lap. I was engulfed by her beauty when an inspiration came to me. So, I rushed to the stage in the bar and sang of our lovely meeting to my heart content."

"Wait!"I stopped him before he continue more, "so to summarise, she met you in the toilet while you taking a dump, and then you sang out loud to people about it?"

"No. You missed the part when she was shivering with joy as I sang the song. I was about to tell you that when you rudely interrupt me,' he snorted.

Yeah, right. Luka was shivering with embarrassment, not joy you dumbass. Now, I know why Luka hate him so much. If it was me, I would kill him on the spot.

"So, then Aki-kun, how was your meeting with Miku? I bet it wasn't epic as my encounter with the lovely Luka." Aki-kun? Since when we got that close?

Our first meeting, eh? Now, that I think of it there was a blinding light too and Miku appear after that.

"Hey, Gackt. What is the time when you met Luka?"

"Hmm, I can't really remember anything beside Luka, but I think it was about 2 hours ago. Why?"

Two hours ago? That's was about the time I met Miku too. Coincidence?

I was going to ask Gack more when we heard a girl scream. It seems to come from across the street. My good conscience is telling me to go, but the other one said no, because it is none of my business. But my curiosity overwhelmed me, so I started running toward the source. Miku and the other were startled at first but upon seeing my reaction, they soon followed.

Sorry, guys. But I am afraid we have to take a little detour.

...

Geh, finally finished the chapter. I was going to write more but if it too long I'm afraid it will bore you guys. So, looks forward for next time. Bye.

Gackt : Boy, those buns are really delicious. Totally fabulous.

Akihiko : Yeah, second that.

Kyoko : Another serving of buns coming right up!

Akihiko & Gackt : Oh! Oh! Give me!

Kyoko : Wait guys, those were ordered by Miku. She wants me to put negi in it.

Akihiko & Gackt : BLEH!

Miku : Who ate my buns? *dangerously waving a big stick of negi*

Akihiko & Gackt : Gulp! He did it.*pointing at each other*


	7. Chap6: THE OBNOXIOUS OTAKU GAVE US A

Chapter 6: THE OBNOXIOUS OTAKU GAVE US A WARNING

Information is vital. The one that has more grasps on the situation at hand can deal with any kind of problems. That is my principle, always had been and always will be. That's why instead of jumping into the scene, I decided to scan the area first. And by scanning, I mean hiding behind a corner while trying to take a peek of what happened. It's kind of hard to do that with three people with you, harder because Miku keep trying to get ahead of me and see first what's going on. I had to restrain her a bit to keep a low profile.

It's late at night but thankfully for technology, the area is bright enough for me to see two rough-looking guys surrounding a middle-aged woman across the street. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out that they are harassing her. But to make sure, I opt to observe the situation a little bit longer.

"Stop it," the young lady said almost in cry, "please, I got to go home."

One of the guys just laughs upon hearing the lady plea while the other snatch her arm and said, "Oh, please don't be like that, pretty! We just want to hang out with you."

"No, please stop!"

Its official and it's our job to stop a crime from happening. Though, I would rather walk away, pretending that nothing happened, but my conscience always in the way. Plus I can see the girls are eager to save the lady. I told them that we should go in group to scare them away. It's the only solution that will require no violence and save a lot of time. Everyone agrees. I peek again and am ready to save the day.

However, before we could jumped in, a silhouette literally crashing toward the guy who was holding the lady's hand, knocking him down. As the neon light fall on the small sillhouette, everyone was very surprised. It was a boy, about the age of 16. At a first glance, any normal Japanese would make the same assumption. He is an otaku. Proof? He is wearing a big spectacle, and is holding something that looks like a PSP-oh, wait it is a PSP. His choice of clothing is only a plain t-shirt, worn out baggie pants and worn out sneakers. Not to mention that his hairstyle looks like a dork.

Although, there was something about him that distinguish himself from other otakus out there. I don't know. It has something to do with his aura, I think. He was staring at both of the thugs. His glare gives the vibe of 'I don't care' attitude.

"Would you 'reals' keep it down?"the first thing he said was a scorn, "I don't care whatever you are doing, but you are interrupting my game!"

The guy who got knocked down gets up quickly and stared at the boy. I can see that he is furious and set up his mode to kill on sight.

'Damn, kid! You trying to be a hero? I am still in a pretty good mood now so you better scram!" The guy's eyes looks like those popcorn that about to explode when you cooked them.

"Hmph!" The boy ignored his threat, walked toward the lamp post and leans on it. He glances once at them and then continues to play his PSP.

If he is trying to make them mad, he is very good at it because at that moment the guy charges toward him with a fist on air while screaming like one of those guys in Sparta movie.

As his fist was about to connect, the boy swiftly dodged to his right, causing the guy to hit the lamp post instead. It goes without saying that the guy screamed in pain, although his scream sounds more like a girl squealing.

The other guy upon seeing his friend in pain ambushed the boy by literally threw himself toward the boy. The boy dodges this one too and instead of him, the thug accidentally pins down his friend.

Our. Mouth. Open. Wide.

He is good. At least in dodging. I thought that boy would be beaten to pulp in seconds. He is skinny and doesn't look like the strong type. This teaches me a lesson not to judge book by its cover.

"Urgh! You are going down!" As soon as he recovers from being pinned down by his own friend, he brought out a thug most favourite weapon, a pocket knife. The boy was calm at first, but then his face turn pale. The thug did not miss the chance and attack him with a knife. This time he did not dodge and fell down.

The thug was about to plunge his knife when another silhouette lunged at him with a whirlwind kick. It was Miku. Hey, wait! When did she get over there? I soon realized that Miku was no longer behind me. Well, whatever she did, she saved that boy's life. And I think this our cue for our entrance.

"Sorry to intrude on your party guys. But two guys against one kid are not very fair, isn't it? So why don't you picked on somebody your own size?" I cracked my punch to show a threat while Gackt pale appearance is enough to scare anyone, I think.

"Hello, police! There is a fight here! Please come quickly," scream Luka over the phone. She wasn't really calling the cops. It's just another threat too. We can't afford to have police holding us for testimony.

My plan works like a charm. As soon as they saw us and hear the word 'police', they realized they are at disadvantages and flee as fast as they could. Well, not without the typical thug threat of 'We will remember this!" first of course. I walked toward the boy and held out my hand to him.

"That's was a brave thing you did there. You okay, kid?"

He ignored me and continues to play with his PSP. I felt a vein popping on my forehead. I really don't like being ignored, at least not by a kid younger than me.

I drew my breath and scream at the top of my lung, "HEY KID! ARE YOU OKAY?"

That caught his attention, for a while though. He just glances at me, but it was more like a piercing glance then a friendly one. He pressed some button on his PSP and then got up by himself.

"I hear you just fine, 'real'. Honestly, what kind of adult are you, screaming at people face, someone younger than you to top that. Don't you know any manners? How embarrassing."

Manners? Look who's talking! When people talk to you, you should pay attention.

"Err," the young lady we just saved interrupt us, "thanks for saving me. If it wasn't because both of you, God know what would happen to me."

Before I could say anything, the boy pointed at the lady and said, "And you too. Because of you, my perfect game was interrupted. You should know better for a young lady such as yourself to be in this neighbourhood at this late at night. It's because of you this incident happened."

Dear me. How obnoxious and arrogant this brat can be. I regretted it already for saving him. It would be really nice to see a knife plunged into this heartless wretch. Just kidding. I don't really mean it.

Yet.

"Sorry," the lady apologized before she screamed, "Oh my God, you are bleeding!"

The boy raised his arm. Under the light, we could see a cut, about 4 inches long, and blood was trickling from it like a river. Probably caused by the pocket knife earlier. Everyone was in a panic state whereas the boy just stared at his own arm, like it was nothing major.

"Tch. This was nothing. It just a cut. Don't make a fuss about it. Hey, what are you..."

I didn't wait for his response. The wound need to be attended and the blood need to be stopped. I held his arm, removed my jacket and pressed on the wound. I looked around and saw a 24-hour mart. I quickly told the girls to buy some bandages and antiseptic. Even a can of beer would do. The girls did not object and do as they are told.

"I told you not to make a big fuss about it," he said as the girl left. I pressed the wound harder and that make him flinch. Oh, yeah. That kinda feels good.

"Tough word from someone that got scared when a knife was flashed in front of his eye," Gackt sneered. He must be pretty annoyed by the boy's attitude too.

He looked at Gackt in disbelief and said, "I wasn't scared of that. Believe me, I have seen worst. It's my game. The heroine is about to die and I had to focus to save her."

I grew rather annoyed by his remark and said, "Shut up. It seems like you are getting more and more annoying to me every time you opens your mouth. So, shut up and let me treat your wound."

He gave a soft sigh and then looked at both Gackt and me. Well, what do you know? The boy is rather pleasant when he did not open his mouth.

"You know, those two girls in weird outfit" he paused for a moment and continues, "You two should ditch them if you know what's good for you."

"WHAT?"

Gackt and I are both surprised at his sudden remark. I accidentally pressed the wound too hard this time, which makes him, screams in pain.

"Hey, watch the arm!"

"Sorry, but you ask for it. What with that joke? It's not funny you know."

"I am not joking," his tone is grave and he looks at both of us with a serious face, "They are not what you think they are. Those two would only bring suffering and sorrow to both of you in the near future. It would be best if you leave them right now."

Before I could react, Gackt grab the boy by his collar and pushed his body against the wall.

"What's that? Don't you dare to talk bad about them, especially my angel Luka. I will kill you for that." In my case, that would be only just a threat, but I can see by looking at Gack's face, he mean business.

"Huh, I like to see you try." And the boy attitude is not helping to make the situation better. I better separate them before this turn into blood bath.

"Calm down, both of you! Look here kid, we just met you. We don't know you and neither is you know anything about us. So, it's better if you stop spouting nonsense about our friends."

Did I just refer Miku and Luka as my friends? Whatever. It's not the right time to think about that right now. The boy sat down and took out his PSP. Hey kid, this is not the right time to play your game.

"On the contrary," he paused again, "I know a lot more about them compared to the two of you. In fact what do you really know about them? I believe that the two of you just met them on this very night. In a weird and bizarre way perhaps?"

I was about to tell him to shut up when it hits me. His last question got me intrigued. What's he said is not far from the truth. We hardly know the two girls well, and the way they suddenly appear in our life is really mysterious and suspicious. I stared at the boy and realize that the kid knows more about our current situation than we do.

"Who are you, kid?"

"Me?"he put back his PSP in his pocket before answering, "I am just a passing-by otaku."

Before I could ask more, the girls return with the bandages and some cans of beers. I was still thinking about our conversation earlier so I told the lady to pour some beers on the wound. The alcohol and sugar in the beer would kill any germ and help the wound to close. I looked at Luka and Miku and decided that we should left him under the care of the young lady. I don't want the boy to have a chance to tell both the girls of the things that we just heard.

"Hey, mister," he called to me as I am about to leave, "you forgot your jacket."

I was in a hurry to left him so I said, "Keep it as souvenir." Beside, who wants to keep a blood stained jacket? Although I do like the jacket a lot. Its my favourite piece of clothing.

"I don't want it. I will give it back to you when we meet again."

I don't really want to meet you again. The boy seems to be able to read my mind and smiled mockingly at me.

"I believe we will meet again if you don't follow my advice. Well, have it your way. Good night."

As we continue to walk to the live house, both Gackt and I are so quiet that it makes the girls worried. Even Luka is asking me why Gackt suddenly stop harassing her. It can't be helped. After what I just heard, there have been a lot of things going through my mind right now. I believe it was also the same with Gackt. Was this the right thing to do? Aiding some strange, yet charming girls with their unusual request. Who are these girls, really? What if they some kind of criminal, trying to swindle us with their charm and lies? I have lots of question in my mind that remains unanswered and puzzling.

"Hey, Aki? Is something wrong?"Miku looks at me with her eyes, it was calming and sweet.

"Its nothing, Miku."

"Ah, are you hungry? Then you should eat something," as she said that she started rummaging her hands into the paper bag.

"Oh, no!"

"What?What?" Miku said it so loud that all of us almost said it in unison.

She held the paper bag upside down and sticks out her tongue. It was empty.

"I forgot that I just ate the last one. Tehehe."

There was a total silence in the air. I could help it and started laughing. Oh, Miku!

"You worried us for nothing, you glutton girl." I tried hard to laugh more than I could.

"Hey, that's not nice." She pouts, and then realizing her own stupidity, she laughs too. And then everyone joined as well. This really helps me clear my mind a lot. Laughter is really is the best medicine during troubled times. It's a cliché saying, but it's a cliché because it true. There is no way that these two are some kind of swindler. There is a more important thing to be done than wondering about a brat's nonsense. I promised Miku and Luka a stage and a concert. It's not an easy thing to be done, so I better focus on my plan.

And here we are. The Kei's Sounds Livehouse. Well, lets get this show started.

...

Okay, that's it for chapter 6. See you next time.

Akihiko : Wait, that's it? No jokes? Or review about the chapters?

Hellcove : Ah, shut up. I am very busy with my life right now. Work. License. Family. I'm beat. Beside, I have included all the Vocaloid in Project Diva.\

? : Oh, really. You sure you are not missing anyone?

Gackt : Who's that?

Hellcove : Oh, its you. Don't worry, the next chapter is all about you.

All : EHHH?

Akihiko : Who is she anyway?


	8. Chap7:ONE REUNION IS ALL THAT I COULD HA

Chapter 7: REUNION

"Please make yourself at home while I get Kei-chan, okay?" the red-haired woman in funky t-shirt and tight jeans said to me as she opened the door to Kei's office. She is currently the place's secretary, and Kei's personal assistant, slashes her girlfriend. I think her name was Sawako or something. I took the liberty to make a quick scan of her.

Dang. Bombshell!

What a prize. Kei sure is lucky. And why you making those face, Miku? Feeling jealous or perhaps defeated? Her mood change quickly though because right after Sawako left, Miku, without a moment of hesitation, was already scouting and browsing over the stuff around the room.

Watch that vase! Hey, she said make yourself at home not like your OWN home. Guys, help me out here!

"Oh, what a nice guitar your friend have, Aki-san," said Gackt as he strummed an acoustic guitar that I remember was a present Kei received on one of his birthday party.

Oi!

"Ah, finally a place where I can rest my legs after that strenuous and long walk here. Oh, a bottle of wine," without a second thought, Luka poured a glass and while sitting cross legged, she took a sip, "ah, fabulous. No wonder Haku-san loves it."

Luka, not you too? Guys, don't ignore me!

"Aki-kun!Aki-kun! Look!," Miku had put on a leather jacket that has spikes on its shoulder pads, and is making a means look-by mean for Miku its ridiculously funny and cute, and saying stuff in street slang such as, "WHAT YA LOOKIN AT, PUNK!"

Fine. I don't care anymore. Do what you want!

Ah, I 'm beat. I dropped myself on one of the sofa facing Luka who is still leisurely drinking the wine that I am sure Kei has prepared for some special occasion with Sawako. I looked around the room. It was quite a neat one. Not too big or too small. The furniture's are not branded but they look fit in with the image of a manager of a live house, which say 'I LIVE FOR ROCK, BUT I 'M NO CHILD'. Guess having a lady in his place in a good thing. There were some posters of some famous band nowadays, but something is amiss.

Gackt's posters. There isn't' even one to be found in the room. For a die hard fan of Gackt, that is strange. Did he change his taste? It's plausible because I haven't visited him for like, two years. Human change, that's for sure. That spells trouble for my plan because if Kei has changed his preference over something else than Gackt, we don't have the means to persuade him to let us use his place for the night.

I was about to go into my 'deep thought' mode when Gackt approached me with the guitar still strapped on his body, "Hey, Aki. Can I take off the coat and also this scarf? It's hot in here."

Ah, that's right. Those were what Gackt was wearing when we first met along with a dark sunglasses and a hat. He said it was a disguise so that he won't stand out in crowd considering he is a celebrity and all. I don't know about him, but that outrageous outfit already makes him stands out more than Lady Gaga. Beside he wasn't that famous to disguise himself in a crowd. Sure he got some fan base but he is no Ayumi Hamasaki or Hannah Montana. But the word 'disguise' got me intrigued. I decided to make it a surprise for Kei to meet his favorite idol, so I told Gackt to put on his disguise until I give the signal to reveal himself. A surprise has more impact on most people, so I thought it would help with the plan. I guess it won't work now then.

Before I could tell Gackt that he can get out of that outfit, the door opened, and in come a guy, dressed up in tight denim and white t-shirt. His spiky long hair is dyed in amber. He wore a loose choker around his neck and there are also some piercings on his ears. His image is exactly what would make any normal mother fainted, little girl running screaming and policemen cautious. The only thing that neutralizes all those bizarre accessories and appearances is his friendly smile. That's Kei for you, always the usual rebellious one and the best bud in the world.

Although, his appearances bothers me a bit. I am not the type that into fashion, but Kei's style is more toward punk whereas Gackt is more like the icon for Visual Kei. Looks like I have to rely on our friendship for the deal. I hope he still remember the favor I did when I save his ass from her crazy ex-girlfriend.

"Hey,Aki, my man! It's been ages!" he said as he hugged me warmly, then he held out his hand, smiling, "you still remember don't you?"

How could I? I quickly grab his hand and we both do our secret handshake. It was something silly that we thought together after we watch a Western movie- we were kids back then so easily influenced. We train many times before we could perform it perfectly. After that, the handshake is the sign of our everlasting bonds between two buds. Looking back, we had some laughs in the past, and pull through hard times together too.

I soon realized that I haven't introduced the others to Kei yet. I was too happy and excited to meet my bud again. Who cares if he has changed? It was a good thing to meet your friend again after all this time.

Before I could do so, I felt a tight grip on my right shoulder. It was Kei. His face was in state of shock. His eyes are wide open, with the pupils smaller than a 1 yen coin. His body was shaking so vigorously that I thought he might go into a seizure.

"Ak..Aki..he is..he is," Kei was staggering as he pointed his shaky finger at Gackt, "this man…he's Gackt-sama right?"

I looked at Gackt and then back at Kei, smiling, "Yes, he is."

"Waa, I can't believe it," suddenly his eyes become teary and I can hear shorts sobs between his voices, "the legend, is inside my office. It's an honor, sir!"

So much for the disguise. On the other hand, this changes everything. My doubts have been cleared. Kei is still a fan of Gackt. Only a true fan would recognize his idol under all those piece of clothings, not to mention he just referred Gackt with the honorific '-sama'. That is solid evidence. Its seems the plan is still in motion and going smoothly.

Its takes a while for Kei to regain his usual composures. Seriously, he just looks like a kid who stumbled upon his favourite toy. Minutes ago, he kept on staring dreamily at Gackt that it creeps us out, even more for Gackt. I literally have to smack him on the head to bring him back from his own world.

"This feels like a dream," he then pinched his cheek, hard, "OWW, its hurts! Then this is real. Tell me Aki, how did you manage to befriend this living legend?"

"It's a long story, so why don't we all grab a seat, eh? Furthermore, Gackt and I," I emphasized Gackt's name for more effect, " have a favor to ask of you."

After we all have sat down and make ourselves comfortable, I summarized most of what happens to me and Gackt throughout the night until now. When I state our request, his face changes. He looks troubled and is in deep thought for a while.

After a while, he finally spoke with a serious voice "Okay, now I 'm in dilemma. To tell you the truth, the place has a schedule tonight for a live event of some amateur's bands. The place is packed with people for the night."

I gave a sigh, "I know it. Sorry to trouble you, Kei."

Then he smiled, "Hey, wait! I didn't say that I could not help. Why if is it for my friend and of course, the legendary Gackt-sama," he said this while staring at Gackt, "I would give up the world. But on one condition though."

"And that is?"There is suspense in the atmosphere. All of us are waiting for Kei's answer like a teenage girl who is waiting for her father's response after asking the permission to go on a date.

"This," out of nowhere Kei suddenly bring out a guitar and held it to Gackt, "oh Gackt-sama, would you please be kind enough to bestow your blessing on this child?"

Gackt was so surprised as we are and staggered a bit before asking, "Blessing?"

"Your autograph, Gackt-sama."

Geh! Dude, don't give us such suspense for such easy request. You almost make me sweat my balls. I am sure the others felt the same way, though the girl might sweat other things, cuz they don't have them, you know, ah you get my drift.

"That's's it? Man, you sure know how to make people worry. I thought you gonna ask for something of more valuable, like perhaps money." Not that I can help you with that though.

Hearing that, Kei exclaimed in utter shock, "What do you mean, Aki? This is the ultimate gift that any Gackt-sama loyal and true fan such as me ever dreams of. It is priceless!"

Seeing he so worked out, I can't help but to tease him, "Yeh, a true fan that doesn't even had a posters of his favorite idol in the room, and do I have to mention your style of clothing?"

Kei's looked at himself and panicked a little, "This..this is just marketing! Punk is kinda new hip now among teens so like I have to change a bit to attract customers. And and if its posters you're talking about, I got lots of them in my personal room!"

"Ehh? Doesn't sound like a really true fan to me, right guys?"Oh, I m having a blast right now.

"Aki, you…"he paused and I can see his body shivering. Have I gone too far? Nah, I didn't think so.

"FINE!" he suddenly jumped onto the table and started shouting like a madman, "I will tear all the posters here and replaced them with Gackt-sama's. This clothing! I will tear it off and show you my Gackt'sama tattoo on my chest."

Oh, crap! Hey, don't strip! The sight of you being half-naked is unnecessary burden to both our eyes and brain. Its takes a while to cool him off, but then he regained himself again. I can't afford for him to go loco on me.

"So let's start this over, by fulfilling your request we get to use the place?"

"That's right," he is smiling again and is still holding the guitar, "now if you could please sign it here Gackt-sama."

"Alright, it's a deal!"

I love it when a plan comes together. Someone please bring me my cigar. Not that I smoke though.

"HOLD IT!"

Before I could indulge in the triumph any further, a girl tiny but powerful shout echoes throughout the room. It was Miku. There is something wrong with the usual, perky Miku that I known. She had this unsatisfied look in her faces. And her eyes have this serious glare that would cause any man scowl in terror.

"Kei-san,"Miku turned at Kei, who is surprised as I am, "what would happen with the live event if you agreed to this deal?"

"Oh! It has to be cancelled. We can't have two events at the same times."

"Is that so,"Miku paused and the she said, "then the deal is off. I don't want your stage."

"WHAT?"Both Kei and I are surprised at this sudden retort, but for different reasons though. Kei won't be getting the autograph. That's fine by me, but what about the stage. We, no, I have been through a lot to get this done. I can't stand this.

"What nonsense are you spouting now, girl? Isn't this what have been bothering me for all this time?"

"But, but this isn't right, Aki-kun! It's totally wrong!"

"Huh? What is?"

"Taking something that is rightfully belongs to others!"

"What?" I don't get it. Not one bit.

"I think I understand what Miku-chan is trying to say," Gackt interrupted with a calm voice, "the stage is rightfully belongs to the amateurs performing tonight. And they might have trained days and nights for this event. Not to mention the audience too have been waiting and rooting for their favorite bands. As a fellow comrade in the art of sound, I refuse to agree on this deal as it will crush the hope of the young ones not to mention soil my honor!"

"Wha..?" I was taken aback. I never guessed that Gackt can become this serious and aggressive.

Luka who have been quiet the whole time also spoke, "I too refused to acknowledge this deal. I can't believe I am saying this, but I have to agree with Gackt-sama on this one. As tempting the offer of a stage will be, I don't want it if its will haunt my conscious in the future. Not to mention this will cause a major damage to you business, right Kei-sama?"

"That is…maybe," Kei answered, confused. It must have finally come down to him the -would -be consequences on his Live House if he agree on the deal.

I don't believe this. Its 3 versus 1.

This is frustrating. It's so damn annoying that it make my body trembles.

And what make it so damn frustrating is because they were right. It is wrong of me to think that I can just barge in and take something that others have been working hard for by using underhanded tactics. I didn't realize what damage I would cause to them and what more, to Kei. I didn't think that far ahead. And yet these three who I considered weirdo make me realize how selfish and conceited I have been.

"Aki-kun," Miku approaches me and look at me in the eyes, gently, "I know how hard you plan for this, but I don't want you to stain your hand for our sakes. So, please understand."

Miku's words helped me to calm myself and regained my thoughts. Thanks Miku.

"Err, Aki," Kei's voice broke the tension, his voice sound sad "does this mean I won't get the autograph?"

Chuckles. Way to go for Kei to break up a serious and tense atmosphere. But what he said make me realize there is something else that I need.

"Heh, don't worry Kei. You will get your autograph. The deal is still on."

"What?" Miku, Luka and Gackt said in unison.

I smiled at them and said, "With a little bit of changes."

Okay, we would not use the stage, but there is something else that we need beside a place to perform at. The stage is important, but it also vital for us to find at least a band to play the music. We also need some equipment for the events. So I ask Kei if we could borrow some of his and meet some of the amateurs performing tonight. Kei then gladly gave us V.I.P pass so that we could wander around the place without being chased out by the security.

Unfortunately since the night is packed and the live event is still on, Kei need his equipments. However, Kei said he know someone that could help. He then rushed to his desk, rummaging through the files, searching for the address. This might take some time, so I told Gackt to escort the girls to the live so that they can kill some time. I also told Gackt to scout potential recruits for our own event.

A couple of minutes after Gackt and the girls left the room, Kei finally managed to resurface from the sea of files and papers. Boy, what a mess.

"Dude, you really should buy a computer. It sure will make your work easier."

"Nah, I m' never good with machines. They blow up when I touch them. Here," he handed me a paper, with an address and a map, "the guy name is Masao and he owns a music store. He could probably help with the stuff you needs. Give him a call and say my name. I am his regular anyway."

"Thanks, Kei. I owe you one."

"No sweat. You give me a chance of lifetime to meet my idol, not to mention I got his autograph," he proudly held onto the guitar Gackt just signed.

"That's what buddy for, we give and take."

"Hey, Aki," his tone changes, "between you and me, this event you planning sound almost impossible. It's never been done before. Do this and you might get yourself in The Guinness's Record."

"Yeah, I know that. But I got a promise to fulfill and time to kill. So, why shouldn't I go along and see it through? Anyway, time's wasting, so I gotta go."

I was about to go straight toward the door when Kei held out his hand again. The secret handshake. I played along and do it like the last time. Only this time, when we finish, he did not release my hand. I started to feel ackward and as I looked up, I saw he too was looking at me. There was this kind of serenity in his eyes. He looks kind of satisfied and content of something. We stood there, staring to each other face. It was calming.

"I am glad to see you again, Aki. The usual you." He finally broke the silence.

I smiled bitterly. The usual me, huh?

"Well, I gotta go now. Thanks for your help."

Kei must have noticed me feeling uneasy so he changes the subject, "Oh, yeah. In return for the gift, I have a surprise in store for you."

"Oh, what is it?"

Kei smirked, "You will see. It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now, isn't it?"

Kei you rascal! You have already make me aware of the surprise, so what the point in hiding it? Damn, now I can't keep wondering and thinking what it is after leaving his office. Wait. This wouldn't be his aim in the first place, isn't it? Sneaky.

Well, no use in pondering for it now. Let's just play along. I reached for my notebook to jot the information I just got and to plan for the next step.

Wait.

My notebook. Its GONE!

I was frantically searching through my pockets when it occurred to me. It was in my jacket! And where is it now? Oh, God! I gave it to that obnoxious otaku earlier. This is so not happening. The notebook got everything of me, addresses, numbers and some personal stuff. Not to mention, inside the jacket are also my wallet and my phone! Calm down now Aki. All I gotta to do is to call me cell phone and claim my belongings back.

Oh, I do hope he did not use my hard earned salary to buy some stupid dolls.

"Nii-chan, is that you?"

Wait. That voice. It sounds familiar. I quickly turned to find myself a young girl was looking at me. She has a petite body structure with big pearly eyes. Her short ruffled hair is red auburn, dyed in favor of today trends. Her choices of clothings are mixture of punks and cute things with chain jewelry and red pleat skirt. Under the neon light, I can see some glitters on her cheeks, probably due to some kind of makeup. I can also read the words on her black t-shirt, which say "Lunar Rockers!". Must be a name of a band or something. To be honest, this person in front of me is a stranger to me, but her voice reminds me of someone I know.

Could it be? Nah. That person would die of embarrassment before showing herself in public in that getup.

She approaches me slowly until she is only about two feet away and said, "Onii-chan, I know it is you, so say something!"

I was about to ignore her and walk away, until I caught a glance of a small crescent shape on her neck. It was a birthmark. There is only one person in the world known to me that has such birthmark. I brushed my eyes and stared at her.

"Yue? What're…UFF!" Before I could say anything, the girl lunged at me and managed to drag me along with her, down to the floor 10 feet away from where I previously standing. Okay, this brute strength is definitely belongs to Sanada Yue, my little sister.

"Nii-chan!," Yue grabbed me by my collar before I could take a moment breath "I missed you! Where have you been all this time? Have you been eating well? You are so skinny!"

Hey, Yue? I know you are excited and all, but please let go of my neck before I choked to death. Cough.

"Wait. What are you doing here, Nii-chan? Kei-san never told me that you were coming. Did you come to see my performance?..Oh,no!," she finally loosen her grip and suddenly stood up, "the performance! Our turn is next. Sorry, Nii-chan but I gotta go."

"Cough, cough..wait Yue..". Geh, air!

"Nii-chan! Please watch my band perform next, kay?" so she said before running off and disappear to a corner.

That is my sister. Always hustle and bustle like the choot-choot train. With a little sister like her, I need a stamina of thousands bull just to keep up. It's been a long time since I last saw her, but she did not change much, in term of personality and body structure though. Her outfit is really something new to me. Heh, who would have thought I would run into her in a place like this?

Wait. She said something about her band isn't it? Does that mean she participates in the event too? Moreover as a performer? My quiet and timid but somehow ridiculously strong little sister?

Wow. Seasons change and time flew, so does people eh? I guess this is the surprise Kei mentioned about. Well, I better get going now. I don't want to feel a little sister wrath for missing her performance. Not to mention Miku and the others are waiting too.

A band is performing when I arrived. The place was packed with people. Large crowd make me feel uncomfortable-let alone a noisy one, so I found a secluded spot and lean against the wall. I strained my eyes through the moving silhouette for the sign of Miku, but the loud music and lack of light prevent me from concentrate and in the end I only ended up with a headache.

Nothing to do except try to enjoy the performance then. The music was quite good, it make heart jump time to time, but that's it. I realize it's only my adrenaline at work due to the loud and nice beat of the music, but the song make no sense at all. Its just some screaming and screeching to me, although some are enjoying it. After the band finish their second song and the spotlights are turned off, the crowd grew silent before broking into soft buzz.

After a couple of minutes, the spotlights are turned on again. Then, a couple of girls appeared one by one, lead by one girl who is running lightly toward the center of the stage. It was Yue.

"Whats'up everyone!" Yue shout as soon as she grabbed the microphone, "we are Lunar Rockers!" The crowds are growing crazy just for that. My sister's band must be quite popular, they look quite impressive with all the cheering even though they are just amateurs.

"I have a bad news for you guys. Our vocalist, Alice could not make it tonight because of her health." Soon after Yue said that, there are cries and sighs coming from the crowd.

"But," the buzz of the crowd died down a little, "the goddess of rock has blessed us with a vocalist just in the nick of time. We would not play our singles tonight, but we will be performing a cover of her song. Enjoy it! MELTDOWN!" Yue moved to a corner of the stage, the spotlights are turned off slowly except one that focuses on the girl that is playing the keyboard. The girl started to plays a soft melody, contrast to her appearance with the punkish outfit. The buzzing crowd slowly quiet down as the music being played. It was quite good, actually.

Then the lights were turned off and on suddenly. This time a new girl appeared out of nowhere in the center of the stage. There is something familiar about this girl, but I can't seem to put it off. On close observation, the girl outfit does not match the appearances the rest of the girls. She was wearing something close to a sailor uniform with her belly showing. Instead of a skirt, she wears a tight black short equipped with yellow belt. The most noticeable thing about her is her huge white ribbon decorated neatly with her natural blond hairs. It's more toward to cute than rebellious.

The crowds must have like the momentary gimmick and started cheering, though the girl just stood there eyes closed. I started to wonder if her performance is better than the cheap appearances they just pull off.

Then, Yue started to strums her guitar followed by the rest of the band. The girl then started dancing, following the beat and flows of the music. The crowds were astounded and started cheering loudly. As the second verse is finished, the girl started singing.

"_City lights bright and colourful the town are shining  
The chilly pain of ether anesthetic  
Its 2 A.M and I'm unable to sleep  
everything changed and lost control of rule_

A lighter out of oil  
my stomach is nervously burning inside  
if all the scenes were created by lies  
how it would be nice"

They were good. Yue looks cool with her guitar, and the rest of the band is also impressive. The crowds is starting to like the new Lunar Rockers! And started cheering.

_"in broken dream I wring your neck in my dirty hands  
in mid afternoon filled with light  
the way you thin throat jumps  
but my eyes are gonna start to cry"_

"_hey, take me to nuclear reactor  
I wish to dive into core  
a ray of blue lights surrounds my body, beautiful  
hey, take me to nuclear reactor  
if I could dive into core, and then cry, cry, cry  
all sins I did will be allowed within a miracle"_

The crowds are growing intense and started jumping and cheering. I too was in shock as I find myself, thumping my feet and rocking my head to the flow of the music. I am enjoying it.

"_I hear the sound somebody runs up upstairs  
through the terrace on the other side  
cloudy sky is beginning to make a shadow  
drop on window glass and room_

Scattering twillight  
the sun is setting like a swollen eye, after a cry  
around the world everything I see is dead,  
slowly and slowly melting down without consciousness

in broken dream I wring your neck in my dirty hands  
curtains are dancing with a breeze of cherry spring  
all the words I said by dry injured, colorless lips  
are also melting just like a life of bubbles

hey, take me to nuclear reactor  
I wish to dive into core,  
disabled memories go white, melt and disappear  
hey, take me to nuclear reactor  
if I could dive into core, and then cry, cry, cry  
like old days good sleep will bring me dream of tenderness

Yue then slows her pace while others follows. The girl continue to sing through her enchanting lips.

"_second hand of the clock  
and the presenter in a TV show  
someone who's there, but invisible  
their laughter, saturated, echoes surround in my brain_

allegro, agitate  
ears are ringing so loudly, can't stop  
allegro, agitate  
ears are ringing so loudly, can't stop

_The music stop, the girl stop dancing and only the sound of the key board is playing. Then, Yue strums her guitar again._

"_in broken dream everyone disappears out of sight  
at midnight my room changes the size bigger and  
silent nightmare clogged my chest  
hardly I breathe"_

"_KYA!"_ The girl screams. It managed to arouse more excitement and cheers from the crowd.

"_hey, take me to nuclear reactor  
if I could dive into core,  
I must be able to disappear like I was asleep  
The morning I am gone will be  
__much more wonderful than how it was now, and  
all the gears of mind are fully meshing together  
I will be surely be…..such a world"_

"_Aaaaaaaaah."_

The girl moves in a rhythm and held her hands high up in the air. The rest of the band ended their performance with a jump. The crowd whistled and gave a whirlwind of applause and cheering. I have to admit that I quite like it. I don't know if the performance or the atmosphere of the place caused me to feel this way. But hey, THEY ROCKS! Since I have the pass, that's mean I should go to backstage later and congratulate Yue for her amazing performance. Now, to look for the others.

"RINNNN-CHAN!" A familiar voice echoes throughout the room.

"Miku-nee? …..Ufff!"

Deja-vu, although the person involved is different though. The event that just took place caused a lot of commotion. Then, Luka and Gackt showed up and apologize tentatively to the crowd. I can see the security started moving toward them. Seems like I need to go there and give an explanation to save their ass.

Man, this is some crazy nights. One reunion is more than I can handle. Its troublesome!

…

Phew, chapter 7 is finished. Everyone enjoymy hardwork this time, okay. Please..

DUSH! DISH! AWWW!

Luka : Hard work? All you have been doing is slacking off. Apologize now.

Rin : That's all the the time I got after 4 weeks of delay? You are gonna pay!

Hellcove : Hey, watch it. I am the creator you know!

ALL : We don't care!

Akihiko : Then, please look forward for the next chapter.

Hellcove : Hey, don't steal my line.

Miku : I brought the huge negi. Where are we going to stick it in? *eyes twinkles*

OH CRAP!


	9. Chap8: WORLD PARADISE AND HELL

Chapter 8: WORLD PARADISE BEHIND THE DOOR, WHICH HELL AFTERWARD

"Its okay, boys. These guys are my guest. Now, go to your posts before somebody else breach through your security." The two muscle beef nodded and went off after Kei patted them each on the back.

It was rather lucky yet surprisingly convenient for Kei to be around to save the day. Gackt and the girls would be thrown out for sure if it wasn't for Kei, who suddenly appear and handling the commotion like a manager should. Me? Well, I got hold off by the buzzing crowds in my journey to save the damsels in distress. Whatever. At least, I should be thankful that I wouldn't have to trouble myself in saving their ass.

"Fancy to have you around at a time likes this," I said. The dim neon light simmered on Kei as he approached me in the backstage hallway.

"Hey, if you haven't notice, I am just doing my job as a manager here," then he broke into a grin, "although honestly I was around because I was anticipating some tear jerking reunions between siblings. Seems it didn't went according to plan though."

Nah, it did happen like you planned. You just missed it.

Oww.

My back is still sore from Yue's tackle.

"So, how was it?"

"How was what?"I asked, puzzled.

Kei look at me in disbelief, "Duh, how was your sister performance, of course! What else would I asked you about?"

"Ah, well," I almost forgot about it, " I guess Yue did well performing on the stage. She used to be such a shy little mouse, that little sister."

"You have been gone for no less than 3 years, Aki. That enough to change a person." Kei said as he looked straight at me, his eyes bear serious gleams.

"You should see her."

"Kei, I..."

Before I could say anything, Kei quickly raised his hand and said, "I mean it, man. I gave you that pass so use it. Don't give any excuses. Well, I got some works to do. I am the owner of this place after all. See ya later, bud!"

And there he goes, disappearing into the dark hallway after muddling through other people business. Kei is a good friend but sometimes he likes to butt in other people mess if he feels like it. His words kept repeating in my mind like a broken recorder. It's not like that I don't want to meet Yue. I do miss her after all this time. It's just that there is something in my gut that holding me back from seeing the people that I know and love. It is something of the past, which cannot be erased or even forgotten.

"Hey, Aki-san, what's the frown for?"Gackt voice snapped me back into the reality.

"Huh, it was nothing," I noticed something was amiss so I asked Gackt, "hmmm, hey where are the girls?"

"Oh, Miku-chan and Luka? They told me that they were going to see that blonde little girl. So, I guess they are in the changing room perhaps?"

"Blonde girl? You mean the one from the group that perform just now?"

"The Lunar Rockers, yeah. I say, they are quite talented especially the...what's wrong Aki-san?"

My chuckles stop Gackt at his track. Upon seeing his confused face, I burst into soft laughter and stared blankly at the ceiling. So, fate has decided everything for me eh?

"Hey, Aki-kun, is something wrong? Are you getting sick?" Gackt ask again, his tone shows that he was worried about me. I don't like that.

"Ah, its nothing. Well, shouldn't we go get them? Besides, I am anxious to meet the new member of our group for tonight." That and I guess I should also meet Yue before we left the place. God have successfully pinched this 'opportunity' to me, so I think I should just go with the flow.

"Well, if you say so. The changing room should be that way. Come on, I will show you, " said Gackt like he own the place, but then since he must have been playing so much gigs in the past, the layout of all music auditorium is the same to him.

Just we about to make our move, a young woman in black attire suddenly appear before us. She just stood there, staring at us, or specifically at Gackt. I can see that she was in awe and her eyes are fixed to Gackt and to him only. It doesn't take long for both of us to figure who she is.

"You are Gackt-sama, right? KYAAA! May I please have your autograph, sir?" exclaimed the woman, while bowing her head and holding a piece of paper.

Yup, another species of Kei.

"What, Gackt-sama? Where?" exclaimed a young man who was holding a board.

"He's here! Gackt-sama! Please can you sign my bra?" another girl suddenly appears before us and jumping joyously. Wait, what? Bras?

"Gackt-sama! Sign my t-shirt!"

"Me too!"

In about less than a minute, all the backstage staffs circle around Gackt and I was forcefully pushed away from where I was standing. Geez, did Kei put 'A fan of Gackt' in his employee requirements?

"Hey Gackt!" I shouted while trying to locate him among the circle of people, "I will be going first, so which way is that room again?"

Then a skinny hand popped out, pointing to the hallway followed by Gackt voice, "Its that way, I think, right girls? Yeah, it is. Sorry about this. I will be there shortly."

"Don't sweat it. Take your time." After that, I can no longer see him, it's almost like he was swallowed by the group of these enthusiast fans. Boy, life of a celebrity sure is tiring. Well, nothing much that I can do here, so I decided to walk to the room by myself.

Alright, walk straight ahead, pass the smelly toilet, and here we are. A door with the sign 'Changing Room' on it. I was about to turn the knob when I heard voices that pretty much gave me the idea of what's going on inside.

"Wait, Rin-chan! Stop doing that, its embarrassing!" It was Luka's voice.

"But Onee-sama, we got reunited after so long, so let me get to cope the feel of your wonderful melons. Pufufu."

"But it's only about 3 hours since we emerge in the real...KYA! Stop it, Rin-chan!"

"Pufufufu! You are really sensitive around this part, Onee-sama."

I can feel blood rushing to my brain, providing more than enough oxygen for my imagination to run wild. The thought of that petite blonde girl doing stuff to Luka is enough to make most man excited. Any time now, my lower part will eventually wake up and say, "You rang?"

"Hehehe, Rin-chan, you sound like a perverted old man. You guys sure get along."It was Yue. Hey, you inside there! Stop doing indecent stuff in front of my sister!

"Geez, Rin-chan. Why you have to be so clingy only around Luka-nee? I am here too."

"Thats right, Rin-chan! Why don't you do this to Miku too instead of me?"

A silent atmosphere follow suit after Luka deadly remark.

"Sorry. That was my bad." Luka soft apologetic voice was the first to break the silence.

"Ahahaha..its okay...I know very well that my body is not like yours, Luka-nee...ah, right,..there is less on here to show compared to yours...ahaha."Miku's voice sound so dry and pathetic that it almost make me cry. Hang in there, Miku!

"No, that's not right! Look, err you see, yours have more potential for development, you know," Luka desperately trying to cheer up Miku, "beside,hmmm, there are those out there that prefer yours rather than mine, you know."

"You better stop there Onee-sama, before you do more damage to Miku-nee," Rin sighed, "hey, what's this?"

"Oh, that is the outfit that our vocalist supposed to wear for tonight's shows. We forgot about it I guess," answered Yue.

"Ehhh, I don't think it would fit me, hmmm, pufufufu," Rin mischievous laughs suggest something naughty about to happen, "why don't you try it out, Onee-sama?"

"Ehhhh! But its too revealing, don't you think? In various part...beside I don't think it would fit me."

"Pufufu, we wouldn't know until we tried it out, right? Miku-nee! Hold her for me!"

"Huh? Wait! Miku? What are you doing?"

"Hehehehe," Miku let out a creepy laugh, "consider this as payback for what you said earlier.

"Resistance is futile. Hey, Yue-chan, come and join us too!"

"Huh? Okay,"said Yue. Afterwards, sound of squealing excited girls can be heard from the door.

Waaaa. Things must be quite crazy in there. I never know that girls can act like this. They always said that guys are indecent and perverted creature, but they are no different when among themselves, huh. Guess I can say this is another side of the Eve clan. Boy, I am sure glad that I didn't open the door just now. Who knows what kind of wrath and misfortune shall fall upon me if I did.

"What are you standing out here, Aki-san? This is the room, you know," said Gackt who appeared out of nowhere while turning the door knob.

Ah.

And the door to world paradise opens. The sight was quite beseeching for any men in this world. On the floor, lies the flustered Luka,pinned down by Miku and Yue, with her crotch bare open, showing her black lace panties. Her normal shirt was replaced by a sexy corset that reveals half of her melons and showed her cleavage. Her long slit skirt was lying on the floor along with her black stockings and boots. Rin who was looking at us blankly, was trying to put a garter belt on Luka.

It is a SIGHT indeed, and I am sure Gackt felt the same as me. Suddenly, I felt an ominous feeling surging through me, warning me of a danger to come.

"KYAA!PERVERTS!"

Too late. Here it comes.

Followed by the girls screaming was a barrage of dangerous flying things, aimed at both of us. I took the first and second hits, a flying chair in the chest and a bowl to the head that knocked me away from the door. Unfortunately for Gackt, the rest of the thrown things hit him continuously and mercilessly. A chair. Makeups. Drumstick and guitar picks. Another chair and finally Luka's boot directly to his face, causing him to fall to the floor. But thats not all. Luka, while desperately covering her sexy parts, rushed toward us, and slap both of us simultaneously, left and right, until we fall down. When I try to look up, there standing an angry Rin, glaring at us with both her hands at her waist.

"You two! Kneel there and reflect on what have you done!"

"Y-Yes, ma'am!"Both of us said simultaneously.

And with that, the door was slammed before we could say anything. I try to rub my painful, red cheeks. I tried to stand up but the pain in the head and my chest prevent me from doing so. But then I guess I was quite lucky, when I saw the bruises and bump all over Gackt's face and body. I kinda chuckles a bit when I saw the red mark of a boot imprinted on his face. He looks annoyed and stares at me angrily.

"Why didn't you tell me there were doing that before I opened the door, damn it! Oww, my head...,"grunted Gackt while rubbing the huge bump on his head.

"What are you blaming me for?"I barked back unsatisfied, "you are the one who suddenly appear and open that door. Dont people usually knock before that?"

"You should have stopped me, you know?"

"Just shut up will, you? My head is still spinning." I grunted. Gackt seems to agree as he also suffer from the same if not more pain than I am, and kept quiet.

"Hey, did you saw it?"said Gackt after a minute of silence.

"Saw what?"

"You know what I meant...,"Gackt gave me a naughty grin as he said that.

My mind suddenly re-winded itself to the event that happened just now. It skip past all the beatings and slapping until it stop at the sight of a pair of melons. That nice body. That lascivious melons. That flustered and cute face. My conscience kept telling me its wrong, but my heart kept yelling "OH YEAH BABY! And suddenly I found myself grinning like an idiot at Gackt.

"Hehehe, I saw it, what about you?"

"Heh, thinking about it make me feel that these pain and bumps were worth it."

We gave each other a big naughty grin, bigger than that cat in Alice in Wonderland story, and continue to smile at one another like two pre-scholars with free ice-cream at hands, until the door swung open before us. Rin came out and gave both of us an annoyed looks.

"It seems like you two still doesn't regret the sin you committed before Luka-nee. Want some of this?"Threatened Rin as she raise her fist.

"No, no! We are both deeply sorry for what we did!"

"Huh,"still annoyed, Rin turn around and said, "come and said that Onee-sama yourself, both of you."

Gact and I entered the room, only to find cold stares from all the girls boring right through us, especially Luka who are standing at the center, glaring at us with murderous intent. Hey girls, it was an accident. Its not like we intentionally try to take a peek. But nevertheless, as a gentleman, I realize it was only natural to apologize in this kind of situation. I was about to do so when Gackt beat me to it, kneeling in dogeza style in front of Luka.

"I am sorry, Luka-san. I never meant to see your beautiful body. Please forgive me!" said Gackt desperately.

Wow. Gackt is so earnest to win back Luka's trust. Well, this is not the first time we saw him do it. Although, I can see it is working as girls are weak to this kind of stuff, its written on all of their faces. Luka come forward facing the prostrating Gackt. I guess even Luka is touched by that huh.

Or not.

"Oii, who said that you can speak, scum?" Luka's heavy words echoed throughout the room. While I was still puzzled, Luka pull an overhead kick stance and stomp it at Gackt face. Everyone stared at Luka, shocked and scared, especially me.

"Hehehe, Aki-sama," Luka's scary voice make me step back, "you too must have something to say, don't you?"

"Ahh...I AM SORRY TOO!" Before I know it, I was also prostrating before Luka. My instinct tells me that if I didn't do it, I will die. A horrible death.

"Lu-Luka-san...I think they are regretting their mistake, so please forgive them, wo-wouldnt you?" Yue stuttered. Her voice signifies fear and concern.

"Tha-thats right Luka-nee. Forgive and forget, kay?" said Miku.

"SHUT UP! You three are next," barked Luka at the three shivering girls before changing her tone, to a creepier version, "now, Gackt-sama, how would you compensate the damage you have done?"

Gackt kept silence, big mistake as Luka deliberately press on her foot harder, "Answer me, you thrash!"

"Tu-tuna?"Muttered Gackt.

"Huh?"

Gackt continue bargaining, "Yes, a lot of them. I know this place where they serve fresh juicy tuna. In fact, you can have dozens of them."

Idiot, as if that will calm her down. However, to my disbelief, Luka lift up her foot and lifted up Gackt to his feet.

"I want only the big juicy ones, got that?"said Luka, with twinkling eyes.

"Ye-yes,Luka-san. However you wish them to be."

A smile carved on Luka face. She sat down and started humming away. Upon seing this response, Gackt become more delighted and tell her more story about that wonderful tuna. I wonder if he is lying, but than that would be his problem afterward, not mine. I am just glad things worked out just fine.

"Those two are quite a couple aren't they, Nii-chan?" said Yue who suddenly standing beside me.

"Yes, they are. It quite suprising they two just met. Oh yeah, Yue, congratulations on your performance just now. It was quite dazzling how you handle the guitar."

Yue face flushed with happiness, "Tha-Thanks, Nii-chan. Thats mean a lot coming from you."

" Say, wouldn't the old man would be pretty mad if he found out that you are in a band?" Knowing him, Hongo Sanada, a man whom hold greatly to traditional values, agreeing to this kind of activity to one and only daughter would be impossible.

"You mean, Otou-sama? Yes, he is quite against it at first, but then I managed to convince him that I will still be the same Yue he knows, even if I am in a band," answered Yue earnestly.

"Seriously? Thats unfair. I still remember when he caught me sneaking to a concert once. My butt, knee and back were all sore from doing zen."

"I remember that. Otou-sama always hit you when you yawned," then her tone suddenly changes, "Otou-sama and Oka-sama miss you, Nii-chan. You should-."

Yue stop as she looks at my face. I can guess why. This topic of conversation is actually kind of taboo for me. I treasure the memories of growing up at that house, but in the same time going back is something I dreaded from doing. It just too painful.

"Nii-chan...I-I am sorry for bringing that up," said Yue. I can see her eyes are nearly basked in tears. Now that make me feel guilty. Drat.

I was looking for words to say when suddenly Miku jump in and shout, "Aki-kun! We got trouble!"

Miku intervention was very welcomed as I was desperately trying to run from the subject, "What it is, Miku?"

"Its terrible! Len-chan is missing!"

"Len-who now?"

...

And thats it for Chapter 8. Hope you guys enjoy the story and please wait for Chapter 9 cause it is the start of a longer arc, The Cast-Off Divas Arc.

Luka : There is a lot of fan services in this chapter wasn't it, Hellcove-san?

Hellcove : Ah yes, I thought since its been a while why not entertain the readers? Beside anime and manga focus nowadays are on fan service^^.

Luka : So thats why you used me, eh?

Hellcove : Absolutely. Err, Luka, whats with the creepy glare?

Luka : Ara, Hellcove-san. You know you should have asked for permission first before intruding over lady privacy, shouldn't you?

Hellcove : *gulp* I-I guess?

Luka : You guess? Miku, the huge negi, now!

Hellcove : No! Anything but that!

Akihiko&GAckt : Well then see you guys in the next chapter.

Luka : What are you two smiling for? You two are next!

OH NO! DOUBLE CRAP!


	10. Chap9: ADVENT OF THE FALLEN DIVAS

Chapter 9: ADVENT OF THE FALLEN DIVAS

"So, lets me get this straight," I said as my brain try to recollect the mumbo jumbo that Miku just dumped on me a while ago, "this Len, who is this little blondie's twin brother, was supposed to appear in the REAL world together, but somehow got separated. That's the gist of it, right?"

"This little blondie have a name you know, its RIN," said Rin, annoyed, "well yeah somehow that brother of mine got separated during the advent and materialization."

Uhuh. Yeah, right.

"So, what about it?"

Miku suddenly jumped up and stare at me in disbelief, "Its obvious! We have to make a search party for Len-chan! Call 911! Wait, no, better call SDF! Or CIA!" Miku started to walk back and forth frantically that it started to drive me nut.

"Calm down," I said as I forced Miku to sit, "I know that you are worried, but sorry, we wouldn't do that."

"WHAT?" exclaimed the three girls. What did I say something wrong?

Miku look at me with her eyes about to cry, "Aki-kun, h-how could you…"

"Looks like I misjudged you, Aki-sama," utter Luka without even bothering to look at me.

"Like I said before," I tried to remain calm with the intense atmosphere, and reason with them ,"we are short in time, so we couldn't afford wasting it worried and make a search party for him."

"Aki-san, that's kind of cold, don't you think," said Gackt.

"Miku-nee, it sucks to be you , stuck with a cold-hearted beast as a master," Rin interrupted and sneered at me. That insult kind of hurt, what's more when it came from a girl younger than me. Not to mention that huge white ribbon tied in pair on her hair. It kind remind of an animal that bite me during middle school. Rin is making faces and that remind me lot of that white rascal. Damn, was I annoyed!

"You should watch your tongue, you little flat rabbit!"

Rin's face flushed with anger. She then lunged at me and barked, "Said that again if you dare and I will plummet you with this fist."

"With that tiny hand? Huh! I would like to see you try!"

A fight would be imminent, if it wasn't for Yue intervention, "Stop it you two! Honestly, you two are acting like a bunch of preschoolers."

"Well, he started it," uttered Rin.

"What, why you..!"

"Would you two….STOP IT?" Yue's voice echoed throughout the room, and both Rin and I stop bickering. Heck, we even stop breathing for a moment. Its Yue's famous 'General Voice'. Apparently legend has told that the Sanada family has certain hereditary trait to influence people. It shows in Yue when I was around her way back. She scared me when she got angry.

"Now, let's be calm and talk this through. Rin-chan, I know my brother well, and even if we haven't see each other for a time, I believe his kindness never changed. So, he must have a reason for acting this way, right Nii-san?"

Yue's soothing voice soothes my anger and I faced all of them and said, "Sorry, but I think you guys misunderstood me. I never said anything about not searching for Len."

Huh?

Ignoring their surprised reaction, I continued, " Well, remember how we all met, from Miku to Luka and finally this rabbit here," again I ignored Rin's glare but Yue deep stare change my mind, " sorry, Rin-chan here. It's all by pure coincidence. Say it fate at motion or anything, but it doesn't change the fact that how we all met. So, I think we ought to continue our plan to visit Masao's shop to see if we can borrow some of the instruments, and hopefully, stumble upon Len along the way."

Unsatisfied, Rin sneered, " Sounds like a simpleton plan to me. Whats your guarantee that it would work out like you said?"

I tried to remain patient. Calm down. She just a brat. An annoying one at that. Much more than Miku. I guess it ran in the family huh.

"I don't have a guarantee, but my guts telling me to go with this," I faced Rin and said, "unless if you have a better idea, I would love to hear it." Rin was taken aback and kept silent. Hah, take that, you annoying rabbit.

"Urghh, have it your way!" mumbled Rin before retreating to her sit.

"That's took care of it. So, anyone else have any objections?" My questions was followed by silence. I looked at Miku who are still looking worried. I walked toward her and slowly pat her on the head. I smiled as she looked up.

"Don't worry. I am sure he will turned up somehow, like you guys did, barging you ways into my life."

Miku smiled a little as I said that. The room tension just now also disappeared with her smile. A soft pat land on my back. It was Yue.

"See, Nii-san. Everything works out just fine if you make yourself clear. You always like that, sometime its hard to be your little sister, you know?"

"Heh, I guess I owe this one to you. You haven't change a bit, well except for that multicolor hair. Still the same kind yet scary Yue,".

"What, this? Its only wig. And what you mean by scary, Nii-san," Yue pouted as y teasing, " well you too are not that different. Your have grown your hair. And where is your favourite jacket and notebook?"

"Its long because I don't want wastes my money on haircut, and the jacket….AHHH! The jacket!" I totally forgot all about it. Damn, I was so caught up in other people business that I forgot mine. Better make the call and retrieve my belongings quick.

"Hey, Yue can I borrow your phone?" I asked assuming a high school girl like Yue would have one.

"My phone? Wait," Yue then walked to her bag and brought out a pink cell phone, typical, "here, Nii-san."

"Thanks. Lets see," I quickly dialed my phone number.

Drutt.

Drutttt.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Man, this waiting is killing me.

Druttt. Click. Alright it got connected!

"Hello kiddo. Its me…."

'_The number you are trying to reach is currently unavailable or out of our network service. Please try again.'_

The hell? Out of network service? Where did he go to? The mountain? Urghh, no use getting worked up about it right now. I will report it to the authority tomorrow.

"Are you alright, Nii-san?"asked Yue as I handed her phone, "you looks tense."

"Ah, its nothing. Just some minor troubles, well everyone, I guess we should be going. I guess this is goodbye Yue." It's kinda hard to say that to her after such short meeting.

"What are you saying, Nii-san? I am coming along."

Huh? What?

"No way! Good girl should be at home at this hour. Beside, wouldn't the old man would be worried?"

"Nii-san! I am not a kid anymore. Beside, Oka-sama got me covered, so don't worry. And I kinda promised to help Rin-chan too."

"Huh? Why would you make such promise?"

"That's because Yue-san here is my Master,"interrupted Rin.

EHHHHHH?

"Rin-chan, I told you to stop with the Master thing," said Yue before looking at me with her eyes full of determination, "so can I come, Nii-san? Please!" She suddenly bowed soon as she said that.

Urgghh, that's unfair Yue. How could I turned you down after that?

I gave a sighed, "Whatever. You are going to follow us anyway even if I told you not too, right? Just make sure you won't get into trouble at home tomorrow."

Yue then looked at me and smiling, "Thanks, Nii-san! But errr," Yue seems to be a little hesitated to say whatever she got in mind, "sorry, but can I ask you for a favor?"

Favor huh? Well, I am her brother after all, so how could I say no? I just hope it wasn't anything that would cost us our precious time.

"Drat. I should have said no back then," I grumbled as the current band finished playing and the stage light went off. Our group except for Rin and Yue, are back, standing behind the crowd in the auditorium hall. Yui's favor was to see her favourite band performing before we go to Masao's place. Not only that we have to wait for her finished packing up in the changing room. Man, we are short in time here!

"Don't worry about it. Beside, we still in need of band to play the music, right?" said Gackt, trying to ease my worries.

"So, any suitable candidates yet?"

Gackt hesitated before answered, "Well, all of them are quite original in their arts, but I am afraid for our event, no."

Sigh. "Figures."

"Sorry for the wait. Have the band start playing yet?" A girl with short bob hair and spectacles came running toward us with Rin followed behind her. It was nice to see the old Yue without all those make-up. Natural is the way to go.

"I don't know. What's the name of the band again?"

Yue suddenly grew excited and exclaimed, "It's the legendary d2b! Their music is so awesome! This band is one of the reason I learned to play guitar and in a band. I am very grateful that Kei-san managed to get them in this gig!" I never saw Yue this excited, but then again I haven't been with her for quite a time.

"Well, its say here d2b would perform after the performance by 'Black Angels'," said Luka as she browse through the flyer, "oh, its that mediocre band just now. So, your favourite band will be up next, Yue-sama." As merciless as ever, as expected of Luka.

The stage then was slowly lit up with neon lights. A group of girls marched out and took their places beside each instrument. The stage was bright enough for me to make up of their figures. A girl with short green hair and a goggle is at drum, a tall girl with long gray hair tied in pony tail was tuning up the guitar and another one also has her blond hair tied in ponytail is holding the bass. A girl with red short twin tail, went forward and grabbed the mike. Her twin tails were nothing like Miku's, her was shorter and done in a manner similar to a drill. That cute hairdo was somehow neutralized by an threatening aura I felt from her. I thought the crowd would go wild –since Yue said the band was legendary, but only buzz was heard.

"That's not the d2b group! Who are they?" exclaimed Yue, confused.

Before I could say anything, Miku suddenly jumped up with joy, "Its Teto-ba! And Neru-chan! Haku-san! Gumi-san too! I don't know they are coming as well! This is wonderful!"

Ah. Same kind huh, Miku? That explain their uniform, then. Although each have certain unique design, all of them have certain resemblance.

"Hmm," Luka uttered, concerned, "I can't get the feeling of something is amiss, though."

"I agree. For instance, Haku'san boobs are a little bit smaller than usual," said Rin.

I was taken aback by that remark, "I know that you are kind of a perv, but how did you manage to confirm that from afar?"

"My Jealousy Eyes doesn't lie! It can scan beautiful figure with 100% scan even from afar" said Rin, in a proud manner. Rin. That is not something you should be proud of, isn't it?

"Well, lets just hope that they can deliver a good performance to make up for the anticipation of the crowd. Things would get ugly if they didn't," said Gackt, worried.

And soon enough, one of the crowd become tense and burst, "Who the fuck are you bitches? I came here to see d2b, not some otakus brats!" And the crowds follow that guy example and started to go wild. Uhoh.

And the vocalist reaction was?

"Heh, I am surrounded by a bunch of idiots."

A provocation. Not a good idea. Her insult just make the crowds went wilder, and I think someone will get seriously hurt. Yue, get behind me.

The vocalist just remain calm, drew her breath and screamed, "SHUTT UPP!"

And the crowds kept silent.

"We are the Fallen Divas! Just shut up and listen to my song! FINAL REASON!"

The drummer girl que the music with her drumstick. As the last beat was sounded, the gray haired girl start to strumming her guitar in an uber fashion followed by raps from Teto, the vocalist.

'_Genetic feelings! Bodily harm!,_

_Rational resettlement grown!The collapse of self consciousness!,_

_Rich temptation! Die by falling!_

_Flash erosion! Luminescence revolution!,AHHHHHHHH!,_'

The crowd that was booing before, kept silent, and suddenly banging their head, moving their body with their beat. I guess the song impressed them, but somehow I got the feelings something was wrong.

'Carefully placed picture with dirtied filter'

Huh? My mind….its all fuzzy. What is this?

'Killed with a gun making bounce! Sneering trash jester!'

"Aki-kun! Are you all right?" Miku voice jerk me back to reality.

'In an unfair and parallel word, is a place for forgotten me!'

"Looks! There is something wrong with the crowd!" shouted Yue. Its true. The crowds were way more than gone wild. Their eyes were full of ectasy, and their movements are irregular and creepy. There is no word to describe the atmosphere in hall right now, but one. Insanity.

'The smell of corruption began, To make Distopia!'

"Its her song! Its making people go crazy!" exclaimed Luka.

What?

"But why would Teto-san and the rest….wait Miku-neee!" Rin then chased after Miku who is already disappear into the crowd. Luka follows suit the two, making their way toward the stage amidst the dangerously looking crowd.

'Show me all the mistakes, But the pieces of existence broke apart,

Now we cant know!'

Yue panicked and hold onto me tightly, "Nii-san! What should we do?"

"I don't know whats going on, but if Luka's right we have to stop her song!", then my mind bulb light up, "the mixer board! If we can shut it down, the music will stop so will her singing! Gackt, do you remember where is it?"

'The cradles wobbles happily'

The rhythm suddenly slow down its tempo, and the crowd is no longer dancing around, but that doesn't change the emptiness in their eyes. They just wobbly around right now, like bamboo hit by wind.

'Feeling of inferiority play around like a happy joke'

Gackt recovered from his shock and said, "I-I think its at the backstage. Come on, follow me!"

We wade through the zombie-like crowd, pass through the motion-less bouncers from before and finally found the board with its operator lying unconscious on the floor. Damn, we gotta stop this insanity!

'If you were here with me..'

Where is the damn off switch? Arghh! Just pull off the damn plug!

And the music stops. So is Teto's singing. Things just went silent as graves. Too quiet. Suddenly I felt an eerie presence creeping behind us. I quickly pushed away Yue as I sense the danger that would follow suit. When I looked back, Teto was literally floating above me. She holds out her hand and spark started to coming out of it, until it formed a clear eerie black bolt. My skin could felt the burning crisp of air. I don't know if this is a dream or a trick of mind, but what I do know is, if that thing hits me, I will be burnt to crisp.

"Die, you meddling idiot!" Teto then hurled the black bolt toward me.

Oh shit! Here it comes.

What follow suit is an explosion, and I was flown away toward the stage, before crashing into the drums set. The pains make my mind fuzzy, but I tried hard to see through the cloud of smokes, where two blurry figures appear before me. One was Teto, who calmly walked out of the smokes, and another is Miku, who appear acting as shield before me. Her clothes are torn a bit.

Wait, did she just take that hit for me?

"And here I wonder who was it, but our precious Miku-chan," said Teto in disgust.

"Teto-ba! Stop this! This is wrong! This is unlike you at all!"

Teto glared at Miku's remark and hold out her hand again, "Shut up! What would you know anything about me?"

Another bolt was formed, bigger than before. Miku flinched a little, and her knees were shaking. This is bad. My body cant moved.

"Miku, run! Save yourself!"

Miku just look at me and smiled bitterly, "Its okay. Its my job to protect my Master after all."

"Huh! How touching. Now die!"

No! Damn. Move you, lazy ass!

"STOP RIGHT THERE, UNHOLY BEING!"

Something fast flew toward Teto causing her to jump back. Her lightning bolt disappeared into thin air. Teto managed to evade the attack, and it landed and stuck on the floor where Teto was standing. It was an ancient looking knife with a bizarre written paper attached to it. I don't know what it is, but it save us.

"Tch! The meddling one have come, huh? Show yourself, coward!" Teto angry shout echoed throughout the hall.

"Surrender yourselves, unholy being, and I promised the exorcism will be less painful."

Above?

A small slender figure suddenly flew from the ceiling and landed on the center of the stage, between us and Teto. A young girl in miko outfit was staring furiously at Teto while holding the same knife from before.

"Huh? Only one omyouji? Are you looking down at us kid?" shouted Teto as the rest of her group appear one by one.

"Ara? Have you not noticed? My comrades are already surrounds this place. Its just a matter of time before they bust in and kick your sorry ass!"

Teto flinched a liitle, "Heh, you are bluffing!"

"Oho, would you like to try wait and see?"

"Aki-sama! Miku! Are you alright?"

As I turned my head, Luka and Rin came running with Gackt and Yue. Thank God, Yue is alright!

"Tch. More troubles. Consider this your lucky day! Guys, lets go!" Teto held her hand, formed a small bolt and smashed into the floor, producing tons of smokes. As the clouds of dust cleared, as expected, Teto and the rest of them was nowhere to be found. Upon seeing this, the brave miko suddenly fall on her feet.

"Haaah! That was scary. I thought she would never leave!"

What? Was that spunk and bravery just now a bluff. However before that, there is something else much more important to ask.

"Errr, misss, excuse me?"

"Yes?"

WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED HERE?


	11. Chap10: ORIGINS OF THE VOCALOID DIVAS

Chapter 10: THE ORIGIN OF THE VOCALOID DIVAS

"Oww! Not so hard," I flinched each time Yue applied some medicine that we found back stages.

Its common sense to put safety first, and work behind the stage usually has risk of accidents. Good thing that reckless Kei abide by the rules.

"Aki-kun, are you alright?"

Miku was standing three feet away from me, looking as troubled and concerned as ever. She looks like she about to burst to tears any moment now.

"Nah, its okay. Just some minor bruises and bump," I said, waving my arm on the air, "see? Nothing I can't handle." Yue coughs a little, and smirked at me. What?

"Ahh….that's a relief," Miku let out a small sigh. Her eyes were fixed on the scattered instruments due to my crash. She clenched her hand tightly around her chest and turned her back on me.

Stop it. This current gloomy Miku doesn't fit you one bit. I said I am alright. If anything, I am more concerned about you, Miku. If it wasn't for you shielding me from that ferocious bolt earlier, I would have been turned to dust. It's a wonder though, that she only end up with the same minor injuries as me.

"Haah," a sigh came from Gackt who was sitting lazily on a stage chair, "this is the weirdest night I have ever been through since the last time I got wasted. Wait till the guys at the studio heard about this. Not they 're going to believe me anyway."

Oi, oi! Gackt is having a character change and being melancholic here. Well, can't blame him though. I too am tired by all the stuff that kept on happening tonight. Numerous weird encounters one after another, and whatever just happened earlier was clearly the final bomb to any common sense that I have left. Crazy teens with super powers, exploding bolts, hysterical music and crowds. Ahhh, I am totally beat.

"Stop whining, and let me patch you up, Gackt-sama,"said Luka who was kneeling beside Gackt. A half done bandage on Gackt's left arm covered a wound that seems to be caused from a cut.

"Well, I guess this wasn't so bad after all…Oww!" Gackt squealed as Luka tighten the bandage. Heh, these two will never change.

"Hey, Gackt. Thanks for watching out for my sister earlier."

"Errrr, what?" said Gackt, confused.

"Well, when we were separated, I saw the rest of the girl band heading toward you way. Since one can do much damage, and Yue here is unscathed, I guess I have to thank you for that."

"Well," Gackt scratched the back of his head, "I won't take full credit on that."

Huh? His remark piques my interest.

Before I could enquire further, Yue interrupt, "It was Luka and Rin-chan! They were amazing! I couldn't move when the blonde girl cut Gackt's arm with her hair! You know how traumatized I am with blood, Nii-san. I thought I was done for when Luka-san showed up and fend off all three of them using a giant sized tuna!"

Wait, what? A tuna?

"Weird right, where did that you got that tuna anyway, Luka-san?" asked Yue.

"I found it," answered Luka, short.

Found it? Here? Unlikely.

"My dream girl awesomeness aside, Rin-chan was also amazing back then. She moved in an amazing speed, backing up Luka while protecting us. If it wasn't for these two, we would have been severely injured."

"Errr, well, it was nothing," said Rin in a dry voice.

I was expecting Luka to say something harsh to Gackt like 'You are a wuss' or 'Pussy' but surprisingly she continued patching up Gackt and remained silent. Miku, who usually cherry and merry, was standing not far from us, holding her right arm while her face faced down on the floor.

Something is wrong. It seems like they are hiding something.

"Anyhow," Yue said as she closed the first aid box, "like Gackt-san said, today is really some night. I still can't believe myself of what just happened. It's totally way out this world."

"That's because they ARE out of this world."

Our attentions were all then focused to the sudden interruption by the young priestess from earlier. She introduced herself as Himemiya Nagi, a miko in training from an onmyouji clan that supposedly have been watching over Tokyo from supernatural disaster since Edo period. Before I could ask more, her phone suddenly rang,with an annoying rintones as well, and she quickly disappears as she took the call.

To be honest I still didn't buy the miko and supernatural stories, I mean, what kind of miko would be using a mobile phone? And an expensive and latest one too. Her sudden appearances now make me more puzzled than our early meetings.

Realizing our looks for answer, she spoke, "I mean those four from earlier are not even human," she paused before pointing towards Miku, Luka and Rin, "just the same as these three."

"WHAT?"

"Eeeep!" the girl squealed and retreated a few steps as I lunge toward her. Ignoring her reaction, I continued closing in until my eyes met hers.

"Err, mister?" her voice is shaky with fear, "I w-would appreciate it if you don't y-yell at me…..and please don't look at me like that either."

"I don't care even if you are about to shit your panty! Explain yourself for spouting that nonsense!"

She look as she is about to burst into tears, and normally I will give in to such expression. But not this time. After the bizarre thing I have witnessed and been through, I wouldn't stop until I hear a good explanation.

"Awa-wawa," she about to broke when again, her phone rang with that annoying ringtones; she paused before asking, "erm, do you mind if I took this call? Thank you. Hello?"

What the? Oh, that's it! This little bitch is dead!

Before I could unleash my fury on the girl, she held out her phone toward us, "My m-master wants to speak to you. All of you," she said as she pushed the loudspeaker button.

An arrogant voice of a youngster greet us, "My subordinate has brief me of the situation. I am sure all of you are quite confused and baffled of the events you have been through."

This voice. Its sound kinda familiar.

"But I did warn you of the misfortune which will fall on you if my advice was not followed."

Ah.

"Its you! That otaku brat from earlier!"

"That's rude," he let a few coughs, "I have a name, its Katsuragi Seimei. Be sure to remember that." Oho, and why should I even bother doing that?

"Now, back to matter at hands," Seimei continued, "I would like all of you except the three Vocaloid girls, to return to your home and forget what happened. Let us, the experts handle this. That is all."

"Hey, wait a minute!"

I can't accept this!

"What make you think you can just barge in and ordered us around?" I yelled at the phone, causing the scared miko to retreat a few step back.

"I 'm saying this for your own good," Seimei pressed on, "these three girls are potentially dangerous to mankind. They have to be dealt with instantly."

"Oi!" Gackt who was silent earlier interrupt, "you better have a good explanation after insulting my dream girl and her friends."

"Gackt-sama…"

Yue too join the party, "That's right! I wouldn't forgive anyone who badmouths Rin-chan without a good reason!"

The phone is silent for a few moments until Seime spoke again, "I understand. It wouldn't be right to keep all of you in the dark. I will try to be brief about it. First.."

"Ermm, master?" The miko suddenly interrupt and once again everyone attention change to her.

"W-will your explanation be a long one? My hand is a little bit tired, b-but its nothing I can handle," said the miko with a shaky voice.

" can't be helped. Place the phone on something flat then."

"Something flat?" said Nagi as she looks around, "u-understood, master."

Nagi walked toward Rin and casually placed the phone on Rin' chest. What the hell?

"Errm, master? The phone won't stick," Nagi said as she continued pressing the phone on Rin's chest.

Airhead! This one girl is an airhead!

"B-b-BITCH! What the fuck are you doing?"

And something else snap. I could see Rin' eyes are boiling with fury. All of us then quickly move to stop Rin from sending the scared Nagi to heaven, place where most airhead went. Somehow, this miko has a way to neutralize the tension in the atmosphere, doesn't she?

"I must ask you to forgive my subordinate's incompetence," said Seimei as we circled around the phone which is now placed on a chair, and not on some poor flat-chested girl. Ah, why Rin giving me a killing glare? Did she just read my mind just now?

"Well, a subordinate's mistake is the sign of the master' weakness, is it not?"

"Anyway,"ignoring my insult, Seimei continued, "for starters, has any of you heard of the term shikigami?"

Shiki? Gami? What is that? Some kind of occult or otaku stuff? Sorry, but I am too busy thinking how to live through my daily life each day with my miniscule salary to bother with it.

"Shikigami," Gackt interrupt, "are spirits or demons that are summoned by omyouji to do their bidding. Basically, they are like assistant or servant of an omnyouji. They are also similar to Western witches's familiar."

Wow, someone is really into this kind of stuff, doesn't he?

Realizing how odd the situation he put himself into, Gackt frantically try to explain, "W-well, you know I was once in a band, right? One of my band mate is really into occult stuff that he can't stop talking about it. S-so that its, alright?"

There, there, Gackt-san. Trying to explain yourself more will make you more pathetic, so stop it, kay?

"Well, it's true that us, onmyouji can summon shikigami at will, but the summoning take a lot of our energy and they can only appear for limited amount of time. Thus, it's like a double edge sword technique. However, one onmyouji has tried to create a perfect artificial shikigami by experimenting with soul."

"Soul? Like a human soul?" This is serious.

"Technically, it's more like a form energy emitting from human when they were emotionally excited. The energy collected from soul is quite powerful, however it is unstable as it is dangerous. Yet, one of us is foolish enough to mess around with it," Seimei paused before directing me with a question, "Akihiko-san, do you recall? An event that occurred tonight where lots of souls gathers?"

"Huh? Even if you ask me that…wait, you don't mean?" It can't be.

"That's right," Seimei exclaimed through the phone, "The 39's Giving Day concert! Lot of the virtual idol fans gathered and all of them released quite an amount of soul energy. The experiment was a success. Four artificial shikigami, that can materialized at will and replenish themselves like human being were created specifically using the soul collected. Three of those shikigami stand before you now."

I turned to Miku, looking for denial from her. Miku only look away, with her bangs covered her face. Luka and Rin also tried to avoid my questioning eye.

"Unfortunately, an accident took place and that when the trouble started," said Seimei. His voice sounds grim.

"An accident?"

"I said it before didn't I? Energy from soul is unstable due to impurities," he paused for a moment, a tone of disgust exist in his voice, "jealously, hatred, and all kind of negative feelings exist within human soul. Those are the very ingredient of evil spirits. Needless to say, imperfect shikigami were accidentally created in the process and they become evil spirits. All of you have witnessed how dangerous they can be."

"Lie!" Miku suddenly yelled with tears in her eyes, "Teto-ba and the rest…they are not evil!"

"It's the truth," said Seimei calmly, "unlike the three of you, they need to possess human body in order to materialize. And even with that, they need to continue feeding on soul to exist. That's the reason they even appear here. To reap soul."

"No…that is.."

"What an amazing story you told us. Its quite unbelievable, don't you think?" I said.

"Hmph! Its up to you to believe it or not. But you know better than to deny the fact, right Akihiko-san?"grunted Seimei.

He got me. Everything that have happened up until now, I could not explain them via logic. Arghhh, my head are really a mess right now!

"So," I gave up, "what you want us to do?"

Eventhough he is not here, I can pictured a smile curved on Seime face, "I told you already. Go home. Leave these matters to us."

I started to considering his suggestion. What am I really doing here anyway? This matter really is out of my hand. Forget my own safety, what about Yue? The old man will kill me if anything bad happen to his daughter. I am pretty tired as well after what have happened as well. Yeah, going home and forgetting everything doesn't really sound bad at all.

"I don't want to."

It was Yue. Her hand is holding Rin's tightly, as never to let go.

"Yue-san?"

"Listen, Rin-chan" said Yue to the puzzled Rin, "I don't care if you are a shikigami, ghost or a demon, but I made a promise to help you serach for your twin brother. And I would never broke a promise made with a friend."

"I am with Yue in this," said Gackt while pulling Luka into his embrace, "I don't care if she is not a human. I will never let my dream girl go with just this."

"W-what are you saying? Hands off," Luka pushed Gackt away. Her face flushed with embarassement, but there is also a sign of happiness in her eyes.

What are you two doing? Gackt aside, don't you realize how dangerous the situation is?

"This is why I hate dealing with the real. They are irrational," said Seimei in disgust, "what about you Akihiko-san, I believe you will make the right decision here."

He's right. This is way to much for us to be messing around with. I should take Yue home quickly and leave this matter to the expert.

"Aki-kun," Miku approached me, looking sorry as ever, "I'm really sorry to drag you into this. I understand if you want to leave. Again, I-I'm sorry."

I looked at Miku, from head to toe. If I had not known, she passed as any other normal girl despite her appearances. A girl who earnestly tried to share her song to people, even in the cold of night. A girl who kept on trying even if she rejected countless time. And this girl also the main cause I am in this crazy night, one encounter after another.

"You're sorry? Don't joke around!" Miku continued to stare down as I let out my unsatisfaction.

"After all you have put me through, you expect me to forgive you? I am not that kind you know. Its common sense that I would leave!"

"Nii-san, that's a bit.."

"But, I made you a promise," Miku look at me, puzzled and surprised, "and a man would not broke his promise. So, I guess I will see through this till I get you a stage."

Beside, Yue is pretty determined to follow you guys. I have to make sure she stay safe.

"Aki-kun….," Miku tried her hard not to cry, "thank you."

"I cant waste my time with this," Seimei let out an angry sigh through the phone, "hey Nagi!"

"Y-yes, Seimei-sama!" answered Nagi hurriedly as she reached out for the phone.

"You handle this. I got more important stuff to handle right now."

"H-handle ir? But master..?" And the line cut off, leaving Nagi the miko, clueless of what to do.

That's it. I decided to stay with them, to kept my promise and Yue safe. Somehow, I get the feeling things are going to get even crazier from this point. Well, whatever happen, I pray that I would still be breathing tomorrow though.


	12. Chap11:CALM BEFORE THE STORM

Chapter 11: CALM BEFORE THE STORM

"Bluerghh!"

Ah, there goes the meat bun I ate at senpai's place earlier.

"It seems your body is weaker compared to mine, Aki-kun….Bluerghhh!" muttered Gackt before he vomit not far from me, "see? That's only the second hurl, while you had three…ah, BLUARGHH!"

Shut up. I don't want to hear that from a guy with a green face and a pool of vomit at his feet. The smell of both our vomit on the ground doesn't really help our condition either.

"A-are you two alright?" asked Nagi the miko, concerned.

"Do we look like we alright to you?" I answered, annoyed while wiping my mouth, "you should have told me that this would happen before I agreed to jump into the portal!"

"I-I am sorry! Please don't be angry," said Nagi as she repeatedly bowed to both me and Gackt.

Damn it. If I know I would fall in this kind of state, I wouldn't agree to tag along. Back in Kei's place, as we were deciding what to do next, Nagi's phone rang. It was her colleagues, or should I say her fellow onmyouji comrades. It seems they have secured and captured Teto and the rest of the lost shikigamis. Upon hearing the news, Miku quickly jump to her feet as Nagi prepared herself to leave.

"Wait, Nagi-san! Take me with you!"

"W-w-wha?"

"Miku, what are you doing?"

"I am sorry, Aki-kun, but I have to meet Teto-ba and the rest."

"Forget it, Miku-nee!," scowled Rin, "they are no longer one of us."

"Rin-chan….," uttered Miku with a surprised face.

"They have violated the duty of Vocaloids by hunting masters' soul," Luka interrupt with a tone of disgust, "what do you hope to gain by meeting them now?"

"But still, I still want to meet them! "

"Don't be stubborn Miku-nee," shouted Rin, "why do you want to see them that much? You will only get hurt!"

"Because," Miku said as she clenched a fist near her heart, "they are family. The same as you two." Her eyes were teary, but they also show a glint of determination and unwavering love.

"Miku-nee…"

"I wasn't too happy about you grouping me with them," said Luka before her lips curved into a warm smile, "but then I guess, it's our responsibility to correct family member's mistake."

"Sigh, you two are really the troublesome sister ever," sighed Rin before she too, broke into a naughty grin, "whatever. I too have to repay the favor Neru-chan and Gumi-san did earlier. I guess this is goodbye then, Yue-san."

"I don't think so. I will come as well and I won't take no as an answer," said Yue. Rin tried to reason with Yue but I know that is useless. This one little sister can be quite forceful sometime.

"Me too," Gackt said, as he sent a gentleman smile to Luka, "no matter what hardship and trouble I will encounter, for my Luka, I will do anything!"

"Hmph! J-just don't get in my way!" Luka is as tsundere as ever.

"Aki-kun?" Miku said as she turned over to me. Suddenly again, I felt as everyone eyes are on me. Sigh.

"It can't be helped right, I don't want to be the party pooper. Beside we can't have a concert if the singers are unfocused, so I will tag along."

"T-thank you again, Aki-kun!"

"W-wait juts a minute!" Nagi suddenly interrupt, "you can't come. Master ordered me to take care of the situation. So please just go home safely and let us handle everything."

"Oh, really? I think you misunderstood his order."

"Wh-wha?" Nagi looked puzzled as ever.

"He told you to take care of the situation, right? That could mean a lot of thing. I think what he meant is to help us in any way possible."

"B-but.. ," Nagi is speechless and started fidgeting.

"Oh are you going to disobey your master orders then?" I kept on pressing.

"Of course not!" Nagi suddenly shouted which quite surprised me, "f-fine. I will take you along. But please follow my instruction."

Heh. She is very easy to be manipulated. Ah, I felt sorry for Seimei to have such an airhead and gullible person as colleagues.

Nagi then brought out a bag of white powder from her sleeves. She then carefully poured the content on the floor, forming a five star line. She then walked toward the centre and started chanting something.

"DAI. REN. KAI!"

As she stopped her chants, the air become a little bit stale. Out of nowhere, a black ominous sphere appeared before us.

"Phew, there," Nagi said, satisfied with her work, "I created a space portal so we can travel easily and faster to the place. So, please get in line and jumped in the sphere one at a time."

"Well, first of all, does this portal thingy safe?" There was crackle and crushing sounds coming from within the sphere after all.

"Don't worry. I have done this countless time already. Its perfectly safe, I think."

That doesn't sound really convincing. But before I know it, a line was already formed behind me and it looks like I am the first one to go. Looks like I am the guinea pig, huh?

"Tch, whatever. Here goes nothing."

"Ah," uttered Nagi as I was already half-body inside the portal, "you might experience a slight nausea after we reached but it will be nothing major, so don't worry."

Slight nausea my ass.

BLUERGHHH!

"Nii-san, you are being too hard on Nagi-chan. Beside, she apologized countless time already right?" scold Yue as she tried to cheer up Nagi, who was kind of sobbing.

"That's right, you shouldn't blame other because of your own weakness," sneered Rin.

"Pfft, you toom the word straight from my mind, Rin-chan," said Luka as she let out a mocking small laugh.

"Shut up. I don't need you girls to started ganging up on me," then something caught my mind, "but hey wait, why do you girls seems fine?"

"Erm, Aki-kun, do you hate roller coaster ride?" asked Miku out of blue.

"Huh?" What's that supposed to mean?

"Roller coaster ride? Hmmm," said Yue as she tried to recall something, "it does felt like a roller coaster ride, but more stronger and exhilarating back when I was in the portal."

So basically, the portal is like a hell upgraded version of roller coaster and since I am weak against the ride, that's why I feel sick? Don't joke around. As if something like that would affect me.

Ah. Now that you mention it, my first date with senpai was kind of ruined since I turned green after the first ride of roller coaster in Tokyo Disneyland. That was a pretty bad memory that long forgotten, though this incident make me recalled it. Drat.

"Well, roller coster ride is the simplest comparison to describe the portal technique as it will have turbulence and effect on human hormone," explained Nagi thoroughly, then she looked at Miku and the others, "well, these three are shikigamis so the technique wouldn't affect them."

As the word is muttered, all of us fell silent. The word 'shikigami' seems like a taboo to us now, for many reasons. I don't know what are the others are feeling but for me it feels like the word has created a wall between us and the Vocaloid girls. Nagi who is puzzled of the sudden change in atmosphere have no idea what damage she had done.

"Oi, Nagi! Come here for a sec. I got something to ask you."

As Nagi hesitantly approached me, I pulled her closer and whispered to her ears, "Can you refrain from referring the girls as shikigami? That word cause more damage to them than you think."

As I finished my warning, I looked directly into her eyes, trying to make sure she understands my message. I don't really blame her for casually uttering the word-she is an airhead after all. But because she is one, I have to be direct rather than beating around the bush to avoid future incident. Nagi was quiet as a mouse but her eyes tell me that she understood. Good.

"Now," I gave Nagi a pat and said, "why don't we hurry up and meet your colleagues? Time's a wastin."

"Ermm sure, this way. Senpai told me they have captured the lost shi…I mean Teto and the rest at that warehouse," said Nagi as she pointed to an abandoned building.

It was a warehouse, located a few streets away from Kei's place. If I was not mistaken it was used to store merchandise of a company before it went down. The place is eerie enough to give me goose bumps. The blipping pendafluor lamp posts around the warehouse don't make the lighting any better, more like additions to the place creepiness level.

Nagi lead us inside the warehouse through a back door. It was a double storey warehouse, almost empty and dusty as expected with were some old papers and boxes still lying around. I searched for a switch to turn off the light. Found it. However, nothing happened as I flipped it-guess the power has been cut off. Fortunately, there was a rather big hole on the ceiling and cracks on the window glass, allowing the moon to share its light with us.

Somehow I get the feeling something is amiss. I had my suspicion earlier, since as we arrived there was nobody there to greet us, and it now grow stronger as the warehouse is empty, and I get the feeling we are being watched.

"I have a bad feeling about this guys. This smell like a.."

"Trap," a mocking voice greets us from the shadow above, "and still you walked right into it. How foolish!"

As we looked up, a shadowy figure was sitting cross –legged on the railing. It was Teto. The moon light fall upon her face and we can see clearly her devious and mocking grin.

"Teto-ba!"

"Tch, never call me that," Teto answered, she sound annoyed, "at least in chimera years, I was about the same age as you."

"Teto-ba…why are you doing this?"

"Hmm? Do what exactly?"

"Don't play dumb!" shouted Rin, "how dare you stole the masters' souls just to keep on living? Have you no pride as a Vocaloid?"

"We Vocaloid took pride in doing our duty to sing the songs for the masters," said Luka, "what have you done is unforgivable no matter what the reason."

"Heh, if you are talking about our job as a songstress, I am doing just that."

"What?"

"Tell me Miku-chan," said Teto with a wicked smile, "what is the purpose of a song?"

"That is," Miku paused a little, before hesitantly answered, "to make the masters happy."

"Hah, and that is exactly what I had done! Havent you realized? My song put human in ecstasy, which also a form of happiness.

"Hmph," scowled Rin, "you called the insanity you caused happiness? Don't mock us!"

"Call it an artificial one if you want", answered Teto, irritated, "but the fact they are in bliss when they heard my song doesn't change. In return for my service, I just need a little bit of their soul to keep on singing. It is also for them, was it not?"

"That is…just wrong!"

"Hmph, I never expected you lots to understand anyway. Well, our chat is over," said Teto, "why don't all of you just die tonight?"

Three more figures appeared from behind her and jumped down to the floor. It was the rest of Teto's group-the blondie Akita Neru, gray ponytail Yowane Haku and the girl with goggle, Gumi. Unlike Teto who is quite chatty, all three of them are silent as the night.

"Interesting," said Luka as she holds out her hand where a huge tuna suddenly appeared, "I love to see you try."

"Heh, don't forget about me!" Rin also hold out her hand which suddenly enveloped by boxing gloves that looks like orange, "Come down you coward! I can't wait to smash your face!"

"Sorry to disappoint you Rin-chan but I will just be a spectator, but as exchange why don't I give you a present?" said Teto as she flipped her fingertips.

Several men and women, dressed in onmyouji outfit appeared from the empty boxes and shadow of night. Their movements are irregular and their eyes were lifeless. If I could compare to something, it would be the zombies from the movies.

"Senpai!" shouted Nagi, "w-what have you done to them?"

"I just simply possess them with my song," said Teto as she let out an evil laugh, "irony isn't it for onmyouji to be possessed in the first place."

"Damn you…"

"Well, now," said Teto as she gave us an evil grin, "try to fight us while protecting your weak master. Please give me an entertaining show."

"This is wrong," uttered Miku-her body shook with anger, "what you did is wrong."

"Hmm? You still going on about that?"

"But you are family," said Miku as she clenched her fist, "that's why, I will stop you Teto-ba!"

"I told you didn't I?" Teto hold out her hand, forming a black bolt, "DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

Teto mercilessly hurled the bolt toward Miku and it closing in toward her in an unbelievable speed. But Miku didn't even flinch. As the bolt was about to hit her, Miku took a small step backward and deflected it with a huge negi that's suddenly appeared out of nowhere. The bolt hit a nearby box and makes a loud explosion sound. Miku just stood there, waving her huge negi as she exchange glare with Teto.

"Hooo, you are finally getting serious, Miku-chan."

"Aki-kun, Yue-san, Gackt-san," said Miku with her back on us, "please find a safe place to hide. This could get ugly."

Before I could say anything, Yue jumped forward, "Sorry Miku-san but I don't want to. I can't let Rin-chan fight alone."

"But-but Yue-san, it would get too dangerous," said Rin, panicked and worried.

"Don't worry Rin-chan. I practice Aikido a lot under my father guidance. I am sure I would not be a burden to you."

"I will join too," said Gackt as he picked up what seems to remain from a broomstick, "I may not look like it but I am quite efficient in Kendo back in high school. Besides, there is no way I will let my lady fight while I hide like a mouse."

"Hmph, just don't get in the way," said Luka. Her word might be harsh but there is a tone of happiness there.

"Aki-kun, please…"

"Well I would rather not to be a part I this mess, but I guess I couldn't," I said, ignoring Miku concerned eyes, "still I can't let it slide after that Teto there call me weak. So, I guess I have to show you what a street life can do to a guy like me!"

"Fools! If you want to die so much, I will be glad to deliver it. Kill them!"

Come on then. Lightning bolts, zombies or whatever. Let get this over already!


	13. Chap12: SAVING MONEY FOR WORKOUT

Chapter 12: SAVING GYM MONEY BY PUNCHING AND KICKING 'ZOMBIES'

BUK!

Okay, one down. Around nine more zombified people clad in ritual clothes to go. It's been a while since I last use these muscles, so I can optimistically think this is a good way to work out. One of the female miko slowly closing toward me, and without any warning lunged suddenly at me, like any normal zombie that you see in the movie.

Ah, this is the time when one would hesitate to counter and hurt a girl, as most of men are granted with the nature of gentleman. Me?

DUSH!

Well, I am more like, 'Hey, if you come at me, then prepare for the worst'. Though I did restrain myself from hitting the fatal points, and that blow to her stomach would certainly put her to sleep for a while.

"It's good to see you are still in shape, Nii-san," said Yue as she gracefully avoided incoming attack and deliver a blow to one of the miko neck, "although your moves seem to lose its elegance."

"Shut up," I sighed while evading two charging mikos, causing them to slip and bump to each other, "streets life is not that fancy you know. I am more worried about you. Must 'ave been hard to get a boyfriend with that kind of strength."

Flustered, Yue accidentally throw a male omnyouji too hard that I am afraid he might break a bone or two, "Ni-ni-san! That's none of your concern!"

"Lovely chats you two were having there, but I could really use some hands here." Not far from us, Gack is desperately trying to block and push away all the incoming attacks from the zombified mikos. I know he is a chick magnet, but I never realized zombies are attracted to him too. Yue and I made our way, evading and kicking away the 'zombies', and managed to arrive in time to save Gackt's neck from the hordes of little mikos.

"Well, you talk big, but you don't really deliver aren't you, Gackt?" I sneered as we stand back to back.

"Hey, in case you haven't noticed, I am an artist, nor a martial artist," Gackt answered, annoyed, beside, "unlike you, I got someone here to protect."

That someone is Nagi, who is cowering behind Yue, shaking. She looks at me, with eyes about to cry, that make most guys would want hug her and say, "Oh, honey, don't cry."

"I-I am sorry, everyone, but I am not good at fighting," said Nagi.

"Don't worry, Nagi-chan! We will take care of this," Yue said, re-assuring the scared Nagi.

Good work, last thing we need now is a panicked burden.

"Hey, Miku!" I called, "we can handle ourselves here, so why don't you finish up your business quickly so we can get out from here, kay?"

I smiled at Miku, who is looking at me worriedly, reassuring her that there is nothing to worry about. She smiled back and turned to face Teto and the rest of her evil gang.

Miku point her Negi Stick, which is what I like to call the giant negi, toward Teto, and gave a warning, "Teto-ba. Last chance. Stop this madness."

"I told you-…never mind," Teto sighed, "you really an idiot aren't you Miku? What part of 'I won't stop until I am satisfied' you didn't understand?"

"But Teto-"

"Enough chatting," Teto interrupted, "I am bored, so why don't you give me a great show?"

And with a flicker of Teto's finger, Haku, Neru and Gumi charged toward Miku and the others. They exchanged series of blows and punches until each separated to different corner of the warehouse.

The loli bunny princess Rin exchanged fast punches and kicks with the green hair Gumi until they come at stop on the top on the warehouse's railing. Both of them jumped away from each other, taking a moment to catch breathe. After a moment of staring contest, Rin lunged forward and strike a series of lightning punches to Gumi. Each of them landed on Gumi, however Gumi managed to blocked the blows from hitting the vital parts. Realizing she had enough, Gumi evade and jumped away from Rin. She pull down her goggle, Rin was taken aback when she did that.

What is so special about that normal goggle?

Suddenly there was a flashing blinding light coming out of Gumi eyes, and shoot toward Rin. Is that a fricking laser beam? Fortunately, Rin evaded it in time and the beam hit the railing. An explosion broke out and down with the cranky railing to the ground with crashing sound. Thank goodness this place is abandoned or we would have trouble with the authority later. Rin and Gumi appear unscathed from the rubbles and continued to exchanges blows and kicks on the ground.

"DUM!"

The thundering sound came from a smash from Luka's Giant Tuna, which was swung downward to the blondie Neru. She evaded the blow leaving a small crater on the ground. Luka pull up her menacing tuna once again and swung it at Neru, who jumped few step backward to evade. Neru counter attack using her long hair and swung it like a whip at Luka. Using her Giant Tuna, Luka deflect each strike with ease.

While the four of them are at full force with each other, Miku and the gray ponytail Haku stood still, circling around looking for a room to attack. Haku was the first one to move, charging at Miku with a swoop of a fast kick. Miku deflect it, causing Haku to stagger, sidestep and gave Haku a spinning kick at the side, sending her flying ten feet away in the air. Haku however did a somersault and landed safely on the ground not far from Miku was standing.

"Enough!" shouted Miku, pointing her Negi Stick toward Haku, "I don't want to fight you, Haku-san." It seems like Miku is the one that has the upper hand in the fight, or so I thought.

Haku didn't say anything, she waved her hand and a bottle of sake appears out of thin air. Miku seems alarmed and she quickly charged toward Haku. Ignoring her incoming opponent, Haku just stood there drinking her sake. When Miku's Negi Stick just about to hit her arm, Haku suddenly lose her balance and stumble backward. Miku's attack miss, and she try again. However, before Miku can ready her attack, Haku lose her footing and head butt Miku in the head. She seems dizzy after the attack, and this left her wide open.

Haku however, continues enjoying her booze until there was no more drop of sake left in the bottle. She then charged at Miku, lose balance at crucial moment and fall down at Miku;s feet. Suddenly, she stood up and again, head butt Miku in the chin. Miku was thrown backward, and unlike Haku her body crashed to the ground. She seems pissed when she got up, and quickly charged at Haku.

Wow. It just like I was watching a kung fu movie at the cinema. In 3D.

"Damn it! These guys are so persistent!"

"They just kept coming!"

Ah yeah! I suddenly realized the current situation the three of us are in right now. All three of us are pretty exhausted, panting for air, but the zombified onmyouji and mikos kept coming like ants. Wasn't there only around ten of them? And I pretty sure we knock out most of them.

"All of them are possessed. They cannot be stop unless you kill them or defeat the person controlling them. Normal attacks won't work," explained Nagi all of sudden.

Oh that explains a lot. Thank you for telling it NOW. I feel like screaming at her but currently I don't really have the time and energy to waste on that. Got at least three of the 'zombies' charging at me.

"Well, killing them is out of option," said Yue as she pulled a judo move on one of the miko, "is there any other way?"

"W-well, there is spells that have been taught to us to repel evil spriit away, however the incantation will take some time."

Facepalm.

"You know," I said annoyed, "YOU COULD HAVE TOLD US THAT SOONER!"

Nagi cowered behind Yue and said, "I-I am sorry. But you never ask."

"Wha- nevermind," I am too tired to waste my energy on her now, "can you do something about them with the spell?"

"Well, I 'll try. But please protect me while I am preparing the spell."

Nagi request is actually what have been doing for a while right now. Although, our body are pretty much strained and exhausted now, so I hope she will make it quick. Me, Yue and Gackt continue to repel incoming attacks while I kept watch on the battle that has been going on at the other side. All the three girls seems to be overpowered at the moment, so I realized it is better for us to take care of the 'zombies' quickly and help them out.

"You know, everyone hates a party-pooper."

Teto's eerie voice suddenly greets me from behind, but when I turned, she was nowhere to be found. Then it occurred to me. Oh shit!

"NAGI! WATCH OUT!"

Too late. Teto was already floating above Nagi who was still taken aback by my warning. By the time she looked up, a black menacing orb already formed at her Teto's hand.

"AND SO DO I!"

Teto then hurled the orb toward Nagi. The orb was about to hit her when Yue managed to grab her away. As the orb hit the ground, a loud explosion broke out. The four of us was thrown away by the impact of the explosion. All I can remember was buzzing sound in my ear and a blinding light. When I come to, I saw Nagi and Yue lying on the floor unconscious. Gackt barely able to stand up, using the broken broom as support.

Rin was screaming something that I couldn't hear, but I do saw her being thrown toward the wall by Gumi. Miku and Luka, distracted by the fall of their companions, lose focus and this chance is not wasted by their opponent. Both of them this time was easily overpowered by Haku and Neru. Luka wasn't able to defend against Neru whip in time, and was thrown across the room. Miku is unable to keep up with Haku's lightning drunken fists and was also thrown not far from us. I gather up the rest of my strength and ran to her.

"Mi-Miku…are you alright?"

"Aki-san…" Miku coughed a little, "I'm sorry. You are all hurt because of us. I am sorry. I am useless." Lines of tears trickle down, washing away the dirt on her face.

"No…don't say that. You are not useless…"

"Oh, how touching. Send chills to my bone."

Teto sat cross legged on an old box, looking down at us with a smug on her face. She was accompanied by the rest of her evil gang, standing still like dead dolls, waiting for the puppet master to pull the strings.

"You little devi- ARGH!" Darn it, I think I broke a few ribs.

"Hey don't blame me. Blame it on them for putting you in this mess," Teto said while playing with her fingers, "Better yet blame on yourself for being useless and weak."

I hate it when the enemy is right. I am useless. I talk big about doing something, but the truth is I am nothing. Just like last time.

"Ah, well. I have a business to attend," again Teto clicked her fingers and the zombified mikos and omnyouji circle around us, " so play nice."

There is nothing we could do except accept our defeat as I saw Teto turned her back and walked away. The least I could do is shielding Miku from the incoming attack from them. She tried to push me away but there were no more strength in her arm. I just smiled, and closed my eyes.

"AFURU TAISAN! Evil spirits, BEGONE!"

Suddenly all the charging miko and onmyouji drop down as they about to reach us. Out from the shadow, a short silhouette clad with ritual robe appears. The moonlight shone through the cracks on the roof and shows a glimpse of the savior face.

"I am sorry but the spell took a while to conjure even for a man with my caliber."

That arrogant tone, "It's you!"

"I believe I have a name, its Katsuragi Seimei," he flung his robe in a dramatic manner and turned at Nagi, "you still have the energy left, right? Attend to the injured quickly."

"Y-yes, Young Master!" There is a tone of relief and happiness in Nagi's voice.

"Ah, Seimei-sama. Just the person I was looking for."

Teto, unaffected by Seimei dramatic entrance, looking at him with a certain looks in her eyes. Anger, excitement, and joy mix together and shown through her murderous eyes. She waved her hand and Gumi, Haku and Neru got into battle stance.

"Please…stop. All of you don't have to do this," said Miku.

"Its no use, Miku-nee," said Rin who has regained consciousness, "there is something wrong with them."

"She's right," Seimei said, "all three of them are controlled by Teto. They will never listen to no one but her. Let me take care of this. You three are never created for battle purpose anyway."

"What…how you know that?" ask Luka, puzzled.

"Ah, isn't that obvious?" Teto answered while pointing toward Seimei. Puzzled and confused all of us exchange looks, demanding for answers.

"It's because he is the one that created us."

…..

Damn, I am tired. Finally finished chapter 12. Sorry that it took ages for me to do so. Being busy with life here and there. But as I am in my semester break now, I will try to meet up with the deadline. So, please anticipate the next chapter next week.

ALL : Can we really count on that? You have been saying that for countless time now.

HELLCOVE: Of course. I am an adult now, so adult don't lie. Hmm. Hmmm.

RIN : That's good and all, but why you refer to me as the loli bunny?

HELLCOVE : Err….because you are cute and small?

RIN : Oho, which part of me that is small?

GACKT : I think he was talking about your brea-

DUM! *All watch Gackt blast through the sky*

RIN : Anyone got a problem with that?

DON'T MESS WITH THE LOLIS!


	14. Chap13:ITS A SENPAI JOB!

Chapter 13: IT'S THE SENPAI JOB TO TEACH THEIR KOUHAI A LESSON!

"Wait," Gackt asked, "so you, Katsuragi Seimei created these girls?"

"Yes, I did."

"The genius prodigy in spiritual realms you mentioned before?"

"As a matter of fact,"said Seimei, proudly, "yes."

"Also the idiot that put all of us into this mess, that is also you, huh?" I said, mockingly.

"Hmph, I can't argue with you about that, but I never ask you to get yourself involved, so don't blame me, blame yourselves," answered Seimei, annoyed, before turning his attention toward Teto.

"Thus,that's why I came here, to undo the mess I created."

"Ah, how rude," mocked Teto, "to refer a perfectly beautiful girl such as I am is a crime you know. Beside, you should take pride in your creation. I am no Frankenstein"

It may sound like a sarcastic joke; however I can only sense hatred and vengeance coming from her eyes.

"Teto-ba…"

"This is your last chance. Surrender yourselves for purification, or face the consequences," threaten Seimei as his flung out a paper fan from his robes and pointed it toward Teto.

"Hah! Either way we are screwed, so no thank you. Beside," Teto gave an evil grin and ready herself to attack, "I would enjoy skinning you alive first. Girls, ATTACK!"

Seimei did not even flinch as all of the girls come at him, charging with murderous intent. Just like from before, he gracefully evade the first attack from Gumi and jump away from them. He took out three pieces of yellow paper, engraved with ancient Japanese writing. Seimei then put the papers in her mouth, make some kind of movements with his hands and breathe out the papers.

As they flew away from him, puffs of blue smokes came out from each of the papers. Suddenly three enormous and weird looking creatures appear from within the smokes. As the smokes cleared, I can see them clearly, and I can't believe my eyes. One of them is a brute guy with an 'oni' mask, waving around a huge club; another one is a creepy looking girl with long hair that seems like it is alive, and the final creature is a….kappa?

Holy schmolly! Those were the creatures from the folk tales that I used to hear when I was kid. Never thought they were real and would appear in front of me. Then again, I am being accompanied by a spirit for a whole night already.

"My loyal shikigamis," said Seimei as he stand among the creatures, "I request your strength to battle my enemies." The creatures said nothing, but nod at their master order.

The first monster jumped toward Haku and swung down his club. For a big guy, he sure move fast as Haku herself has trouble evading the attacks. Neru is also preoccupied with handling the long haired woman. Both seem to be usin g their hair as weapon, and exchanged series of attacks with each other. Gumi uses her laser beam attacks again, and it hit the kappa directly at the chest. It was thrown a few steps, and miraculously the injuries heal by itself. Raged, the kappa charged at Gumi and their battle begins once more.

I wished I had popcorn right now. Oh and also some ointment for my aching back.

Wait a minute. Something amiss as I feel a slight feel of déjà vu. Where is Teto?

"Oh shit! Watch out Seimei!"

As I said that, as before, Teto appear suddenly right behind Seimei. But this time, she took her attack to a new level of extreme. It was fast and so sudden without any warning. All I can see now is Teto's hand that pierces right through Seimei's body. She let out a satisfied grin and held up the twitching body. As their master is down, the shikigamis seems to lose their strength and each creature was brought down easily by the girls.

"Hahahaha, tell me my dear 'master'," mocked Teto, "how does it feel to be finished by your own so-called imperfect creation?"

"Urghhh…"

"ANSWER ME!"

To everyone surprise, a grin carved upon Seimei face.

"Honestly, it tickles."

As he said that, Seime's body exploded into a cloud of smokes and transform into a paper. It suddenly attaches itself toward Teto, and she let out a scream of pain. Her underlings also experienced the same thing as the creatures transform into a piece of paper and attach themselves to their opponent. Each was brought down easily. Teto struggle to break free from her invisible chain, but it is in vain and her struggle seems to make the bind worsen, as she screamed louder than before.

"You are to driven by your emotion to tell the difference between the fake and the real me," said Seimei as he appear once again behind the shadow, and walked toward Teto, "that is a Submission Ward, and effective method to put a raging vessel by binding the spirit that possessed it. And the more you struggle, the harder the soul chain binds you."

"Hahaha, what a nice trick. As expected from the person that created me."

Teto laughed, but only frustration and anger showed on her face.

"Kasane Teto, for the crime of disobeying your creator, injuring civilians, and forcing other shikigamis to join your treason, I hereby will perform purification on you," said Seimei, as he was a judge delivering guilty verdict to a convict.

"Hah, you are so wrong there! I never forced them to come with me. All of us shared the same feeling toward you," Teto looked up at Seimei and said, "hatred."

Seime was taken aback a bit by Teto's remark but continue on making hand seal and reading some ancient words. I guess the purification has begun as Teto's body jerked up a bit.

"Haha..haha, that's hurt," Teto laughed and said, "you could be a little bit..gentle. I take it you are surprised about what we all felt about you? Don't because it just natural for us to hate someone that mess up in creating us….and now hunting us down to cover up for his mess."

Seimei kept silent. He continued on reading enchanted words, but his face is troubled.

"Heartless aren't you..sorry but I am not going just to lie down here and die."

Teto tried to stand up, and each muscle she moves, she wailed in pain. The binding must have tightened to max as we can see some visible crack of light coming from Teto's body. Her skin suddenly tear bit here and there, and trickles of blood pouring out.

"Teto-ba! Stop it, you are hurting yourself," cried Miku as Teto show no sign of stopping from trying to break free.

"Shut up Miku! Human treated us like tools, and this particular one here, is the worse. He messed up and shifts the blame to me!"

"That is not…"

"Hah! Say what you want but I refused to be subjugated by the likes of you, arrogant and heartless human!"

"..…..sorry."

Teto stop. And we are all focused to the one person that said that, Seimei.

"I-I am sorry. It's all my fault." There was no sense of the usual arrogance, only pure regret and grief.

"Hmpph! Your sorry means nothing to me. GIRLS!" Teto screamed as loud as she can, "we shared the same grief and hatred toward this man, so lent me your strength now. Give me more!"

Blue and blurry silhouettes emerged from the other girls and floated in the air. Each of them resembles the body and appearance of the girls. The silhouettes fly toward Teto, and each disappeared as they inhaled each of them. Nothing happens for a brief seconds.

Then the earth shook, and the air surrounding us cracks. With a loud scream, Teto finally managed to break free from her invisible bind. Not only that, her appearances changed. A pair of bat wings suddenly sprouted from her back, and a tail is waggling from beneath her skirt. Her pupil is dark black, with bloodshot iris, boring to us all with pure hatred. I can feel only malice and vengeance coming from her.

"This is not good. Teto has changed to her true form…..a chimera," said Luka.

Teto stare at each of us and finally arrive at the surprised Seimei and said, "You. Are. DEAD!"

As fast as lightning, she charged at Seimei and punched him across the floor. Seimei managed to get himself up after he crashed into an empty box. He then quickly summons another creature to aid him. The creature charge to attack Teto, but she evade it and destroy it into smithereens. She charge again and use her tail to whip him flying and Seimei crashed to the ground, not far from us.

This time, Seimei can barely even stand, and Teto slowly floated toward him, taking her time to finish her enemy. Miku forced herself up, ran to the scene and stand between the closing in Teto and Seimei. Is she crazy? Did she not see Teto monstrous strength?

Teto came to stop, about ten feet away from them and said, "Miku, what are you doing?"

"Teto-ba…please stops this," pleaded Miku. Her knees were shaking, not from fear, but from her injuries earlier.

"Why would you protect this man? After all he had done to me!"

"M-Miku-san, please step away….this is my fault. You shouldn't get injured because of me," said Seimei, who was still trying his hard to stand up.

"Don't worry, Seimei-san," smiled Miku, "it is my duty as Vocaloid to serve and protect the masters."

Teto said nothing, she grip the hem of her skirt tightly. I can't see her face, but I am sure she bit her lips, annoyed at Miku's answer. She calmed down and looked at Miku with empty eyes. As she did that, she held out her hand and a dark sphere form above her hand.

"Is that so," Teto said, "then why DON'T YOU VANISH ALONGSIDE WITH HIM!"

The sphere flew toward them and…

BOOM!

Cough! Cough! Damn it, these places sure are dusty. Are both of them all right? As I wonder that, I felt a familiar soft and small shape under the skin of my palm. As the dust cleared, I can see what I was grabbing.

Miku's 'dumplings'. I quickly pulled away my arms before she realized it.

Oh yeah that's right. I unconsciously grab both Miku and Seimei away from the sphere trajectory. I am surprised that I made it without a scratch as I know I am after all pretty beat up and tired already. Oh, wait. Here comes the tingling sensation at my right side.

"Auchhh..thats kinda hurt."

"Aki-kun! What are you doing? Are you hurt!" ask Miku, worriedly.

"Cough! Wh-what are you doing?" Seimei said, " I told you already this is not your problem! Civilian should just be bystanders! You…."

DUK! A knuckle in the head managed to silence the arrogant boy. Shut up, I am kinda beat up here and the last thing I need is your whiny lecture.

"FYI, I am not doing this for you, and beside this has become MY problem like it or not," I said as I turned toward Miku, "because there is no way I gonna sit and watch while my friend in trouble."

"Aki-kun….."

"Tch, you meddling human, ARGHH!" Teto charged at me, roaring.

To be honest, it's all blurry right in front of me now. I must have taken a pretty good impact from the explosion. My knees are shaking, and my consciousness is fading. But I do kno, if I got hit by that, it will be a certain death.

"_Well, then why don't you let me help?"_

Wha? Who? I must have gone loco, as I suddenly had voice whispering in my minds.

"_No, you are not. Who am I is not important, so you want my assistance or not?."_

Well, I am pretty much battered and there is a girl with murderous intent closing in, so do I really have a choice?

"_Hahaha, I take that as a yes."_

"DIE"! I closed my eyes, waiting for impending death.

I opened my eyes, expecting the angel of death to greet me, only to find out; I am still pretty much alive. I don't know how, but I somehow managed to block Teto's attack with my arm. However I felt different, because it the midst of this tension, I suddenly have a craving for a bucket of Haagen-Daz ice-cream.

Teto looks as surprised as I am and jumped away, " What the…Kaito?"

"Nii-san?"

I soon realized my appearance has changed. My hair is shorter, and it is not ridiculously blue in colour. I also realized that I am no longer in possession of my own body. This is because the next thing my body did is grabbing both Miku and Seimei under my arm and jumped away, taking them to safety.

I am pretty much alarmed. What is happening here?

"_Don't panic. I am Kaito. You can think me as the brother of Miku and the rests." _

You told me not to panic when a spirit possessed my body?

"_I am the good guy here, beside I did save you." _

"Why are you here, Kaito?" ask Teto from afar, still surprised.

"Well, someone picked on my dearest little sister, so I can't let that slide can I?" I, or technically, Kaito said as he gave Miku the so-called manly smile. Shivers.

"Hah, think you can stop me, alone?"

"Well, maybe not," said Kaito as he turned toward Seimei, " so why don't you two help me out?"

Two orb of light emerge from Seimei's robes. Both has different colour, one is a scarlet red and another is light purple.

"_Who are you to boss me around Kaito? Oh well, can't be helped. Then I will take the unconscious girl"_

The scarlet orb flew toward Yue and disappears as it touches her. Yue then woke up, but somehow she looks different as well. She seems somehow seems more, energetic and matured?

"You better treat me to a nice beer afterward, Kaito."

The purple sphere flew toward Gackt, _"You are my origin, and you have also protected the woman I adore. Good job, Gackt-dono. Now it's my turn"_

Before he could respond, the orb went into him. Then Gackt's eye changed into a deep samurai eyes, shining with purplish glint. He tied his already long hair into a ponytail and it gradually change to a light purple matching his eyes color.

"Teto-dono, for your evil deeds, I will deliver divine judgment to you with this…broomstick?"

"Hahaha you always crack me up. Well then are you ready, Gakupo? Meiko?"

"Less talking, more partying! And a can of beer afterward," said Meiko, the spirit that possessing Yue's body.

"Urghh..damn it you three! So be it." Teto grunted.

"Deal! So let teach our kouhai a lesson shall we?" As Kaito said that, all three of them charged toward Teto.

So, apparently we are saved, although the price is I have to give my body to an unknown spirit for battle use. Lucky me. I just hope that this is not permanent as I really am craving for an ice-cream now. And I hate ice-cream.

….

That's it for Chapter 13. Next chapter is the final episode for the "Fallen Diva' arc. So, I hope you enjoy this one and crave for more next time. See ya next week.

MEIKO : Took you a while to include ME, Meiko-sama, and the others in the story. So whats your excuse, hmm?

KAITO& GAKUPO : We are just the others?

HELLCOVE : Ahahahha *gulp* well I got you a box of beers…..

MEIKO :…Accepted *took away the box*

KAITO&GAKUPO: Hey what about us?

HELLCOVE : Oh well there is some ice-cream and eggplant in the freezer.

BOTH: YAY! *ran like a child*

HELLCOVE: Wait! I forgot to tell you that they might have gone bad…..oh whatever.

And that my friends, why Kaito and Gakupo haven't been seen around in music industry for a while. They are admitted in Vocalo Hospital Intensive Care Unit for food poisoning.


	15. Chsp14: THIS IS NO FAREWELL, BAKA!

Chapter 14: THIS IS NOT A FAREWELL, BAKA!

Have you ever feel insecure like when you have to witness your clumsy but adoring little sister having her first ride on your precious bike?

That is pretty much what I am feeling right now, only one billion times more disturbing.

Let's recap shall we? Minutes ago, I was about to be crushed to death by a girl possessed by an evil spirit when I was saved by an unknown entity. Claiming to be the good guy, this entity and alongside with its colleagues possessed me, my sister and Gackt to fight Teto. So forgive me when this spirit, Kaito or whatever, use my body in a way I can describe as; reckless. For example, when Teto hurled another of her death sphere toward him, what did he do? He had to stand there, grinning, only to be blown away when he tried to block the impact.

Meiko, the spirit that possessed Yue, quickly rushed toward Kaito, looking concerned a bit, only to hit him hard in the head. I did not feel anything but it still does not feel any good watching your body being toyed like this.

"Baka Kaito! Bakaito! Why didn't you jump aside?" lectured Meiko.

"Well, I figured taking it head on will appear more …manly," Kaito grin. His remark begs for another smack in the head, and Meiko did it for me.

"Mind you we're just borrowing the body. They will still going to feel the pain afterward, so try to restrain yourself," said Meiko.

Okay, that is new, and pretty much worried the hell out of me.

"_Don't worry. The onmyouji will take care of you. And I will be careful not to strain your sister's body too much. Kaito on the other hand…."_

For some reason, I can communicate telepathically with the spirits, and also with the others. Not long ago, I think I heard Gackt's voice screaming _'Not the face! Not the face!' _and Gakupo effort to calm him down. I can't hear Yue though, probably still unconscious. Miku and the others are in the safe side of the warehouse, away from the battle.

A kick landed on Meiko stomach before she could finish her words. The attack thrown Meiko off balance and this gave a chance for Teto to punch her, sending her flying. Kaito rushed over and catches Meiko before she hit the ground. Meiko grunted with pain.

"Teto..damn you!"

"How's that feel, you old hag?"

Meiko's face flushed with anger, "That's it! Prepare for the worst!"

"Calm down, Meiko-dono! I sense something wrong with Teto," said Gakupo.

He is right. Teto is holding her head, shaking and screaming in pain. Her condition continued for a while then she suddenly stopped. As she looked at us again, I glad I am not in control of my body now as I might pissed my pants. No words can describe how scary her hollow bloodshot eyes are. I can also fell her ominous presence, much stronger and exasperating than before.

"Whoa, what happened to her?"

"_Her power happened. It's raised too much, leaving only pure hatred in control."_

Seimei? What's your voice doing in my head?

"_I am a full fledged onmyouji, communicating telepathically is a given ability."_

Okay, that's make sense. If any, at all.

"_Anyway, this is bad. If this continues, Teto and the vessel will fuse permanently and become an abomination. With the help of Nagi, I can conjure up a more powerful ward to contain Teto, but I need some time. So can I count on you guys to distract her?"_

"If by distract her, you mean fight her," said Meiko as she formed up a can of beer out of thin air, "with pleasure."

Teto just stood there, a wicked grin carved on her face.

"Both of you, spread out," Meiko ordered as she took a sip from the beer can, "she's mine."

That's cool and all, but might I remind you that Yue is underage!

Kaito and Gakupo retreated as Teto charging toward Meiko like a mad bull. Teto lunge her deadly claw, but Meiko vanished and appear behind Teto in split second, doing nothing except pat her on the back. Furious, Teto continued attacking Meiko mercilessly, but none of it hit the brunette. Fueled with rage, Teto pull a powerful punch and hit her enemy in the face.

At least that what it seems in first glance.

Meiko still stand, calmly indulging her beer as she blocks the punch with only two of her finger.

"My turn," said Meiko as she punched Teto flying, fall on the ground, hard. Nice payback.

Teto grunted as she tried to stand up.

"Oh, looks what you did," mocked Meiko as she hold up her crumpled can, "there goes my booze."

She let go of the can, and before it hit the ground, appeared in front of Teto with a smirk and alongside with a powerful kick. Teto was thrown away again and before she could catch her breath, Meiko appeared in mid air and deliver a series of fast blows. Meiko's last punch hit her and Teto speed up like a rocket and crashed to the wall.

Unscathed, Teto rise up again. Her two cornet-like pig tails suddenly grown enormous and move by its own. Her hair form into twin drill and she charged again toward Meiko.

This time Gakupo step in, "You had your fun, Meiko-dono, beside she needs a haircut."

Gakupo took a stance, holding the broom that gradually changes into a shining katana. He calmly waited and swung gracefully as Teto passed. Teto' enormous hair was reduced to its original form in seconds.

As for Kaito, he stood restlessly on one of the railings, observing the fight while eating an ice cream. Never mind how he got it-I am used to them pulling up stuff from nothing by now, shouldn't he be helping them in the battle though? Not that I complaining as now my body is safe from harm.

"Well," said Kaito as he eat the last cone, and breathe out spheres of ice.

"I am more like a bombardier than a fighter. CLEAR OUT GUYS!"

Kaito already threw his bombs by the time everyone looked up. And sure enough, all of them forgot about the fight and scampered for safety. Teto counter attack with her death sphere which is easily avoided by Kaito. Not so much for the crumbling railing now though. Kaito landed safely on the ground with a grin before being hit again in the head by Meiko.

"BAKAITO! Are you trying to kill us?"

"Ermm, I did say clear out….". And that, begging for a slap in the face.

"Watch out guys," warned Gakupo as Teto closing in, "here she comes."

And another fight ensued. Series of blows exchanging. A lot of grunting and swearing.

Frankly, I had enough of the excitement and fighting for one night. I am tired so can we please quickly wrap this up?

"Well, I couldn't agree more," grunted Kaito, "how's the ward coming up, Seimei-san?"

"_It's nearly finished. Please be patient."_

"Not good," said Meiko, panting, "the boost I got from the booze earlier has worn off. And the side effect is kicking in."

The brunette looks tired, and so are the other two. This is bad, and the smuck on Teto face make my gut twisted with worries.

"Done already?" Teto said with a husky voice, "MY TURN!"

It's happen so fast. Gakupo's sword was broken and both he and Kaito were kicked away, leaving Meiko at the hold of Teto's claw in split seconds. Her speed is out of this world that I see three of her. Kaito rushed to help his sister but was stopped by Teto's hair that sprouted suddenly. The same thing happen to Gakupo, and the three of them is now at her mercy.

"Urghhh…"

"The three of shall die, starting with you," said Teto as she tighten her grip to Meiko's neck. She tried to break free only to be punched in the stomach. No! YUE!

"Teto-ba! STOP!"

It was Miku. Her clothes were tattered and there were bruises all over her body, but that doesn't change the determination in her eyes.

"Miiiku…" Teto shifted her attention to Miku, still holding Meiko, who was gasping for air, with her hand.

"Teto-ba," Miku gasped as she witnessed Teto's hideous form, "…what happened to you…"

"…..You wouldn't understand…."

"Teto-ba?"

"Someone like you," Teto tossed the other away, and charged toward Miku, "WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND MY PAIN!"

Suddenly, a circle of red appears on the ground Teto step in and she stopped screaming in pain. Nagi then appear accompanied by Seimei with a satisfied smile on his face.

Oh, I get it now. Miku is the bait for the trap.

However, it is still too early to celebrate. The ward was supposed to be more powerful, but Teto is still struggling to break free.

"This is not fair! I have come so far to be stopped by the likes of you! Arghhh!"

"Teto-ba, stop this. I can't bear to see you in pain anymore."

"Pain! You know nothing about pain," Teto wailed in frustration, "my existence itself is a mockery! Do you know how it felt to be born as a joke on April Fool?"

"Teto-ba….". Miku could do nothing to calm down the anguish Teto driven by hatred, but only to stare at her sympathetically.

"Why I have to be born only to be treated as tools for others delight? To be mocked? This unbearable pain," Teto gasped as she clenched her chest, "YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND!"

Then she quiet down. A look of surprise in her eyes, as does everyone else. All attention is on one girl only, Miku.

She hugged Teto, exposing herself to the effect of the ward. Miku is in pain, gritting her teeth, but she wouldn't let go.

"_Miku-san! No!"_

Seimei's concentration wane a bit and that is enough for Teto to break free from her chain.

"Foolish girl," Teto held out her hand, forming a death sphere, "now you die!"

"…I understand.."

"What?"

"The pain of being a joke. The emptiness of being a nobody. I understand how you feel Teto-ba."

"Shut up! You li-"

"I was once like that too," Miku interrupt, "insulted for my voice, and ignored by many. Not a day passed without me wondering the purpose of my existence."

"….then how did you-"

"Survived? I just trusted the masters. And in return they trust and love me back. Now my voice is acknowledged, alongside with my comrades," Miku said as she looked each of her siblings before turning back to Teto, with caring eyes.

"Trust and love the masters Teto-ba. And in return they will love you."

Teto paused, the death sphere disappeared as she sighed, "….It's too late for me. Not after all I have done."

"_Don't blame yourselves, Teto."_

Suddenly, three blue silhouettes emerge from Teto's body as she return to her normal self. The silhouette forming shapes resembling Haku, Neru and Gumi. Only this time, their face looks lively.

"_If anything,"_ Haku, the gray ponytail break the silence, _"we are the one to be blame for not stopping you."_

"_At first, conquering the world sound like a good idea,"_ said Neru as she closed her phone, and smiled,_ "but now, what were we thinking?"_

"_Yeah, being evil is so not my style,"_ added Gumi, _"and is sure does not suit a caring woman like you, Teto."_

Suddenly, I regained the control of my body, so as Gackt. We witnessed as three sphere float from our body and flew toward the girls. Each of the spheres change shape into the original form of Kaito, Meiko and Gakupo.

"_About time you girls snap back into your senses,"_ said Kaito.

"_We are sorry for the troubles we have caused," _Haku apologizes, bowing her head.

"_Let just get some booze later and forget it all, shall we? Her treat though,"_ said Meiko while nodding at Teto. Everyone laughed at Meiko's jokes, though I do not think she was kidding.

"What a bunch of idiots," Teto sighed, before giving all of them a big honest smile, "but I can't hate you guys."

All of them responded with smile and big grin on their face. All the fight and disputes earlier forgotten. Only family bond remain.

"Kaito-nisan! Your body-" Miku gasped.

Kaito's body is slowly vanishing, as so does everyone else. As calm as sea, Kaito smiled as he witness his body slowly disappearing.

"_I guess our time is up. Hey, Aki-san! Take care of my sister will you?"_

"Sure thing, you siscon." I joked, trying to live up the gloomy mood.

"I am sorry..," Seimei sighed, clenching his fist, "if only I created better bodies."

"_Don't blame yourselves, Seimei-dono,"_ said Gakupo, _"it was nice to be in the real world for a change."_

"_Too bad I can't taste the sake here,"_ Meiko laughed, "see ya girls on the other side." There is sadness in her face as she bid farewell. Then the three Vocaloid seniors vanished.

Haku followed suit after a bow and a sad smile with Gumi waving everyone a sad farewell. Neru is the last one to go, and she turned at Rin as her lower body vanishes.

"_Hey Rin!"_ said Neru, _"tell Len-kun, I'm sorry ..for not be able to stay at his side_."

"Neru….."

Neru gave Rin a sad smile before vanishing completely.

"I guess it my turn," said Teto as she let Miku go, "can't let them have all the fun without me."

Teto finally left the girl she possessed, appear as a calm spirit. I can no longer feel the hatred and anger from her, only kindness and love.

"Teto-ba…."

"Hey, don't cry, Miku," said Teto, as she held out both of her hand, "come on, give your aunt a big hug."

Miku threw herself into Teto's arm, and both of them broke into tears.

"This is not a farewell, baka Miku," said Teto, between sobs, "we will see each other again."

Both of them look into each other eyes, as Miku slowly let go of Teto's hand. Tears trickled down on their face.

"Next time," said Teto, smiling, "lets meet up under the stage light, together."Then, she vanishes. The warehouse is as silent as graveyard. No more fighting. No more bickering. Nothing.

The only thing that can be heard is sobs and cries from a lonely girl, wailing at the empty dark sky.

…

This mark the end of Fallen Divas arc. I hope you guys enjoy the story as I enjoy writing it. Thanks for reading and see you again next week. Let us bid farewell to Teto-ba!

TETO : =.=! I am not dead, you know.


End file.
